Mejores Amigos
by A. Martin
Summary: Los gemelos Zack y Cody tienen a una mejor amiga: Stacy. Seis historias demostrarán escenas de amistad y hermandad de los tres chicos durante la tercera temporada de la serie hasta el final de ella. Entren y revisen!
1. Decepción

**He vuelto!**

**Así es! Me tomó unas semanas en editarla pero volví con otra historia, esta vez algo diferente que la anterior y espero que sea un poco más liviano. Si tengo que confesar que no es precisamente una historia en sí, sino que una colección de pequeñas historias o también llamados one-shots que se centrarán en la amistad que los gemelos y mi personaje Stacy tienen entre sí durante la tercera temporada de la serie.**

**Cada historia es basada en una pareja en específica, ya sean relaciones de amistad de uno de los gemelos con mi personaje como también la relación fraternal que existe entre los hermanos. La escribí casi a fines del mismo año 2011 y no ha sido reescrita hasta ahora. Solo espero que les guste y que esta vez, pueda publicar más seguido. :)**

**Bueno, aquí empieza el primer capítulo u one-shot de Mejores Amigos y lo menciono de nuevo, espero que les guste. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**_Sumario: Basado en el final del capítulo The Play's The Thing. Cody sabe que hirió mucho a su ex Bailey con la obra de la escuela que hizo sobre su ruptura en Paris, después de escucharla en su camarote, y Stacy no tuvo suerte al animar a su amigo ya que sabía que Bailey tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con él._**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Decepción

_Publicado: 29 de Octubre, 2011 | Actualizado: 19 de Mayo, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Cody

Apenas Bailey me cerró la puerta en la cara, todo lo que sentí en ese minuto fue dolor y las emociones comenzaron a florecer rápido. Miré hacia atrás a los camareros que tenían la cena planeada, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro al decirles "Compartan la langosta."

En ese entonces ya había tomado uno de los pañuelos que tenía en la mesa, así que solo me alejé del pasillo, a todo lo que dejé de lado con la cena mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno al tener la visión nublada por el llanto.

Entiendo que Bailey no quisiera hablarme. De todos modos, ella tenía todo el derecho de estar así. Por mi propio orgullo y resentimiento sobre la ruptura que ambos tuvimos, terminé hiriéndola en mi propia obra de teatro para la escuela.

Aunque también siendo sincero, no podía creer que ella no me dejara siquiera intentar explicar lo que tenía que decirle. Comencé a sentir que Bailey me odia con todo su ser por la reacción que recibí de su parte.

En fin, seguí caminando hasta que llegué a otro pasillo, creyendo estar muy lejos del camarote de mi ex. Logré sentarme en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada en una pared cerca de alguna puerta que no reconocía, y que a ese punto no me importaba.

Lo único que hice fue dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi cara y al piso, olvidando el pañuelo por un momento. Mientras sollozaba, quería que mi hermano estuviera conmigo de nuevo. Aún recuerdo la conversación que ambos tuvimos antes.

Zack ha sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo cuando ella se fue de la cubierta Lido con esa mirada que me hizo sentir horrible. Lo recuerdo y sonrío un poco aun con el llanto, ya que estaba con ese vestido rosa que, a mi opinión, me veía completamente ridículo.

Al seguir recordando, todo lo que sucedió con Bailey después de eso volvió a mi mente y esta vez dejé que las emociones me ganaran. Estuve en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, hasta que intenté levantarme para irme a mi camarote.

Aunque, no me di cuenta en que momento pude haber golpeado la puerta de ese camarote mientras intentaba levantarme sin mucho éxito y me incliné más hacia el piso, ahogándome en mi propio llanto.

Stacy

Estaba terminando de leer un libro para mi examen de literatura que se venía en unos días, que es la mitad de mi calificación final, cuando escuché un golpe en la parte baja de la puerta de mi camarote.

Me pareció extraño. ¿Quién vendría a mi camarote a las once de la noche? Pero aun así dejé el libro de lado para abrir la puerta. De todos modos ya estaba cerca de terminar de leerlo, y no iba a dejar a quien sea que estuviese afuera sin atender.

Cuando abrí la puerta, solo miré por encima así que creí que no había nadie. Pero apenas estaba a punto de cerrar, escuché un pequeño sollozo. Ahí volteé hacia el suelo y exclamé de sorpresa al ver a mi amigo Cody tirado en el piso, pañuelo en mano.

"¡Cody!" alcancé a decir después de salir del pequeño shock que tuve, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?" terminé preguntando bastante confundida. No entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que me agaché para verlo mejor.

Apenas lo hice, noté que su cuerpo temblaba muy fuerte, como si hubiese estado con frío por muchas horas. Pero lo que más me preocupó fue cuando vi su cara. Ahí me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por el cual él estaba temblando.

Sus ojos se veían rojos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar. Cody se veía como si necesitara a alguien que lo contuviera. Tal vez no sabía que había pasado con él antes de llegar a mi cuarto, pero no iba a dejarlo solo en ese momento.

Ambos tenemos una relación de amistad muy buena, así que tenía una idea de que hacer. Me dediqué solo a acercarlo hacia mí por unos minutos para luego intentar levantarlo. Apenas pude hacerlo, entramos al camarote y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté esta vez con suavidad mientras lo cargaba a medias y le indicaba que se sentara en mi cama, tomando el pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos antes de dejarlo por sobre el baúl de ésta.

En ese intertanto, él luchó demasiado por hablar mientras seguía sollozando con mucha fuerza, aunque consigue hacerlo apenas se sentó en mi cama. "Bailey me odia," Cody alcanzó a decirme antes de ahogarse con otro gemido y ocultar su cara entre sus manos.

Todos sabían de la relación entre él con Bailey y no era de esperarse que aun siguiera así por ella. Ambos habían terminado hace por lo menos cinco meses. Pero aún no lograba entender por qué venía a esta hora a mi camarote.

Cody intentó seguir hablando pero lo tomé por los hombros para detenerlo. Si quería que siguiera contándome qué pasó, aunque tampoco podía dejar que mi amigo no sacara esa pena desgarradora que no lo estaba dejando respirar.

Mi amigo solo fijó su mirada en el suelo cuando lo tenía en mis manos. "No es necesario que me expliques ahora," fue lo único que comenté mientras lo miraba con compasión y antes de abrir mis brazos, "Acércate."

Apenas dije esto, mi amigo me miró por un rato. Dolor y culpa podía ver en sus ojos. Logré sentarme a su lado en la cama y esta vez no lo pensó dos veces, inclinándose hacia mí mientras que cerraba mis brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo.

Su cara se ocultó en mi cuello un poco antes de que siguiera llorando con mucha más fuerza. Escucharlo llorar y recordar su mirada solo un momento atrás me hizo sentir muy mal. Lo que sea que haya pasado con Bailey, de verdad odio ver a Cody tan herido.

No lo he visto así desde la ruptura con ella y esa vez sí que me destrozó verlo tan mal. Seguí abrazando a Cody con más fuerza cuando él seguía sollozando. "Déjalo salir, está bien," fue lo único que logré decir mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarlo.

XXX

Cody

Una hora más tarde, ambos nos habíamos separado del abrazo aunque Stacy mantenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me sentía un poco mejor que antes. Decidí contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en todo el día, sin ocultar nada.

Apenas terminé, ella solo miró al suelo como si estuviera pensando en que decir. Hasta que terminó diciendo algo que me hirió más que alguna otra cosa que hubiese escuchado. "En realidad no sé si decirte que si tienes razón o no."

En ese momento una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi cara, seguida por más. "Cody..." ella intentó hablar otra vez mientras secaba mi mejilla con su mano pero no pudo seguir. Increíble. Pensé que podía ayudarme y terminó destruyendo lo que quedaba de mí.

Quiso abrazarme por segunda vez pero me levanté de la cama muy enojado. "Ni siquiera te molestes, Stacy, pensé que tendría apoyo esta vez," le dije antes de abrir la puerta y salir del camarote.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrar, escuchando mi nombre mientras lo hacía. Aun así no me detuve y seguí caminando hasta quien sabe dónde, por lo borrosa que mi visión estaba por el llanto.

Me hirió saber que Stacy pensaba exactamente igual que Bailey y que me odiaba por lo que hice. Pasaban unos minutos y todavía sentía que estaba siguiéndome pero no me importaba. Quería estar lejos de ella en ese momento.

Stacy

Nunca me imaginé que él podría reaccionar de ese modo. "Cody, espera..." grité al salir de mi camarote, segundos después de que se había ido. Pero en cierta manera, sentí que logré responder de la mejor forma posible y que Bailey tenía razón.

Este problema con Bailey y esa obra que hicieron es un tema muy complicado para ambos. Por un lado ella tenía todo el derecho de estar herida, pero también sé que no fue la única víctima de las circunstancias y que Cody sentía lo mismo.

Decidí seguirlo, gritando su nombre muchas veces pero no quería escucharme. Hasta que éste se detiene en la cubierta exterior y yo me quedé a unos metros de él. "Cody, perdón por lo que comenté," comencé a gritar, jurando que él me escuchara esta vez.

Para mi sorpresa, él solo se quedó en el mismo lugar. "No dije nada que te pudiera animar porque," me detuve mientras pensaba un poco en lo que iba a decir después, "es muy complicado decirte que Bailey tenía todo el derecho de molestarse contigo."

"Lo que hiciste con ella en esa obra fue muy bajo, Cody. Entiendo que aún sientas algo de resentimiento con lo que pasó en Paris y que tú te sentías así mientras la escribías, pero no era necesario restregárselo en la cara cuando se suponía que ambos se amaban."

Cody se quedó quieto, no se movía. Aproveché ese momento para acercarme de a poco hacia él. "Pero todo eso no significa que no quiera apoyarte, cuando en realidad," terminé de caminar, quedándome detrás de él, "me duele verte así de triste."

Él dejó salir un pequeño sollozo. "Lo único que pienso es en ti y en cómo podría animarte, y para ser sincera, eres uno de los pocos chicos que tiene el valor de mostrar sus emociones. Te admiro mucho por eso," terminé mi discurso.

Pensándolo bien, todo lo que dije me causó una pizca de vergüenza pero también con emoción. Al final, noté que mi amigo volteó para mirarme. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, aunque mi declaración fue buena al ver que estaba sonriendo un poco.

Cody

Siendo honesto, nunca pensé que Stacy pudiera causar esa emoción tan grande para hacerme llorar de nuevo. Pero escuchando lo último que dijo, sobre como ella quería apoyarme a pesar de todo, hizo que toda esa rabia que tenía desapareciera.

No recuerdo alguna vez en que alguien me había dicho eso, ni siquiera mi propio hermano. "¿En serio crees en todo eso?" pregunté aún incrédulo, aunque ya sabía que ella no estaba bromeando. Solo quería escucharlo de nuevo.

"Sí. Mira, tal vez Bailey tenga razón en lo que pasó, tendrá todo el derecho de estar enojada y herida, y que no quiera perdonarte," contestó ella. Sentí como se acercó más hasta que ambos estábamos de frente.

"Pero ella ni siquiera te dejó a que tú pudieras decirle algo por lo que me contaste, o sea, tampoco sabe de lo que tú también estas sufriendo en este momento a pesar de estar en las mismas que tú." Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Stacy tiene razón.

Es cierto, cometí un error muy grande con Bailey al realizar esa obra. No debí dejar que la maestra Tutweiller la eligiera para recrearla. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no me dejó hablar o al menos intentar disculparme y me cerró la puerta en mi cara.

"Aún la amo, Stacy," comenté al viento, "a pesar de todo aún la amo con todo mi corazón," terminé de confesar mi amor por mi ex. Ya lo había notado cuando hablé con Zack, pero ahora estoy más que seguro de lo que aún siento por ella.

"Lo sé, Cody," fue lo único que mi amiga me dijo de vuelta, con una mano en mi hombro y lo acariciaba. Al recordar esos momentos felices con Bailey, por tercera vez esa noche las lágrimas volvían a caer y dejé que las emociones me ganaran.

Stacy se acercó aún más a mí y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, manteniendo su otra mano en mi hombro. "Ven Cody, volvamos a mi camarote," alcancé a oír de mi amiga cuando estaba sollozando muy fuerte.

Ambos nos alejamos de la cubierta exterior para volver a su camarote. Ahí me di cuenta de cuando apreciaba a Stacy como amiga. Seguimos caminando por unos minutos hasta que estábamos dentro de su cuarto.

XXX

Stacy

Llegando a mi camarote de nuevo, dejé que él se acostara de costado en la cama anexa mientras aún seguía llorando pero no tan fuerte como antes. Me senté a su lado para acariciar su cabello rubio en intentos de calmarlo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo hasta que mi amigo por fin se calmó, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando comienza a hablar. "Stacy, perdón por reaccionar así contigo hace un rato," él habló con la voz cansada y algo ronca por el llanto.

Mi mano continuó acariciando su cabello como si tuviera mente propia. "Está bien y te perdono, porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho," le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Cody sonrió un poco antes de levantar la mitad de su cuerpo para abrazarme lo más fuerte posible. "También te quiero, y gracias Stacy," susurró en mi oído, "eres la mejor," terminó diciendo enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"De nada Cody," le contesté de vuelta. No podía estar más feliz al notar como él estaba sintiéndose mejor. Nos separamos del abrazo para luego dejar que mi amigo se acomodara en la cama por segunda vez, quedándose dormido al segundo después.

Yo solo solté una pequeña risa a eso. Aun cuando no todo estaba a nuestro favor y tuvimos esa diminuta diferencia, somos amigos de todos modos. Y al igual que a su hermano Zack, él significa mucho para mí. Siempre estaré ahí sin importar nada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo... o de la historia. Oh bueno, aún no está terminado así que es muy probable que solo los esté confundiendo más, jaja. Se viene amistad Cody/Zack en el siguiente capítulo así que prepárense por algo inusual. ;)**

**Pueden dejarme comentarios si quieren, aunque estoy feliz con saber que al menos alguien haya leído y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Terapia de Hermanos

**Bueno, hola!**

**Una semana después y aquí estoy de nuevo. Tengo que admitir que editar esto no ha sido muy fácil, sobre todo cuando tengo pruebas dentro de unos días. Oh sí, debería estar estudiando en este momento pero eh... aún tengo tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Bueno, este segundo capítulo es nuevo. No estoy mintiendo, si es nuevo. De hecho, mi idea original era de seis capítulos pero por no tener ideas durante la versión de 2011, tuve que reducir de seis a cinco capítulos. Me tomó siete años después para escribir otro capítulo y volver a la idea original de seis. Así que el resto de capítulos que vienen seguirá en el mismo orden que estaba anteriormente, solo que agregando éste en el medio.**

**Espero que no los haya confundido y que les guste este segundo capítulo de Mejores Amigos. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**_Sumario: Meses después del capítulo Goin' Bananas. Al intentar de nuevo tomar uno de los ensayos de su hermano, Zack aún tiene recuerdos sobre esa terapia que hizo con el señor Blanket. Aunque éste no tiene la menor idea de lo que se podría esperar si su hermano aún mantiene ese traje de banana._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Terapia de Hermanos

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Zack

Entré al camarote de Cody desesperado. Tengo un ensayo que hacer para mañana y no sé qué escribir. Pensé en entrar a su sistema de datos desde mi computadora pero él cambió la contraseña a una demasiado compleja de descifrar.

Así que comencé buscando en todos los lugares en que pudiese guardar sus ensayos antiguos hasta que abrí un cajón de su escritorio y encontré uno. Pero es aquí en donde todo lo que había planeado comenzó a cambiar.

Alcancé a leer el título del ensayo que se llamaba Luis XIV y me di cuenta de que era el mismo que usé hace unos meses atrás para una clase de historia. Me quedé viéndolo por un momento antes de bajarlo de mi vista.

Comencé a recordar lo que el ensayo me hizo hacer ese día. Cody tuvo la brillante idea de escribir un párrafo completamente loco sobre una falsa fobia a las bananas, y la maestra Tutweiller me obligó visitar al señor Blanket por pensar que yo la tenía.

Decidí guardar el ensayo de vuelta en su lugar y me quedé parado en el camarote por un momento. Han pasado meses desde que tuve esa terapia con el señor Blanket, y no podía creer que a pesar de lo que ocurrió ese día, estaba haciendo lo mismo de nuevo.

Supongo que ni siquiera necesito esforzarme en mis deberes académicos porque Cody siempre termina superándome en los estudios. También sé que no podría hacer algo tan bueno como lo que él hace.

De hecho, incluso mi mamá siente lo mismo. Siempre me decía que debía esforzarme más, que debería parecerme a él. Tal vez actúo como si no me importa, pero en realidad, me duele saber que soy una decepción para ella.

Pensando en eso, las emociones comenzaron a aparecer así que decidí salir de ahí para volver a mi camarote antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Aunque en el momento en que abrí la puerta, mi propio hermano Cody apareció detrás de ella.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que soy un hombre frito. Solo espero que no haya notado la expresión de resentimiento que tenía. "¿Zack? ¿Qué haces en mi camarote?" él me preguntó entre confundido y un poco enojado. Ya estoy en problemas de nuevo.

Cody

Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de mi puerta cuando ésta se abre de repente, y veo a Zack apareciendo de adentro. Apenas le pregunté qué hacía ahí, entré a mi camarote asustado, pensando en que si él había hecho un desastre durante mi ausencia.

Zack en cambio no dijo nada y solo terminó de salir en dirección a su camarote. Esta vez su actitud me sorprendió y me preocupó al mismo tiempo. Él suele responderme a lo que le pregunte, aunque sea algo que me enoje.

Al revisar mi camarote, no encontré nada desordenado a excepción de uno de mis cajones de mi escritorio en donde mi ensayo de Luis XIV estaba por sobre los demás documentos. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que intentó hacer.

Uno de nuestros maestros nos dio de tarea realizar un ensayo para mañana, el cual yo lo tenía hecho desde que él lo mencionó la semana pasada. Supongo que Zack quiso hacer lo mismo de buscar en mis documentos pero no le resultó como esperaba.

Salí de mi cuarto para notar que mi hermano esta vez estaba con la frente apoyada en la puerta del suyo, con el cuerpo temblando y su mano en la perilla. Definitivamente algo le pasa y tal parece que no es bueno. "¿Zack?" pregunté un poco asustado.

"No hice nada en tu camarote, si es lo que me estás preguntando," él comenzó a decir con una voz ¿ahogada? "Solo entré para darme cuenta de lo mucho que fracaso en la escuela y que debería esforzarme más, así mama se sienta orgullosa de mi por una vez."

Apenas terminó de hablar, él levantó su cabeza y giró la perilla para luego entrar a su camarote, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No supe cómo reaccionar a eso. Solo me quedé mirando en esa dirección, paralizado por lo que escuché de mi hermano.

Es cierto de que Zack muchas veces ha tomado mis cosas para proyectos de la escuela y termino enojándome con él, y también es verdad que mamá tal vez haya tenido la idea de que soy el único que se esfuerza de los dos y lo critica de vez en cuando.

Un sentimiento de culpa llegó a mí de repente al recordar todas las veces en que decía que mamá tenía razón. Supongo que debí haber actuado mejor y no haberla dejado que hiciera eso. Mucho más ahora con lo que Zack dijo.

Sé que mi hermano podrá actuar como un perezoso y que a veces me vuelve loco, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para reconocer sus sentimientos. También sé que él tiene una autoestima muy bajo, incluso peor que el mío aunque siempre lo oculta.

Así como también sé que si él se propone con algo, él puede hacerlo. Aún recuerdo esa vez cuando atracamos en Nueva Orleans y cambió la historia del fantasma del capitán Entenille. No recordaba cuan orgulloso estaba de mi hermano antes de eso.

Estaba recordando ese momento cuando una idea se me vino a la mente, y entré a mi camarote en dirección hacia mi closet. Apenas lo abrí, encontré ese traje de banana que el señor Blanket me dejó conservar desde la vez en que ambos tuvimos esa terapia.

Saqué la parte de la banana para luego colocarla en mi cama. Parecerá una verdadera locura lo que voy a hacer, pero si con esto logro animar a mi hermano y ayudarlo de algún modo, entonces no tengo otra opción.

XXX

Zack

Abrí mi computadora para buscar información sobre el tema que tengo que escribir en el ensayo. Así es, no me quedó otra alternativa más que realizarlo por mi cuenta. Pero a pesar de eso, aún no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió hace un rato.

Cody de verdad me atrapó en lo que estaba planeando hacer y todo lo que recordaba del pasado había venido hacia mí, recordándome lo inservible que soy. A eso, una lágrima caía por mi mejilla pero la sequé en seguida, riéndome de mi mismo sin ganas.

Nunca creí de caer tan bajo, a tal punto de estar al borde del llanto por un maldito ensayo y para ser sincero, no vale la pena hacerlo si no hay nadie que de verdad le importe lo que pienso.

Soy un fracaso, una persona que no vale la pena estar esforzándose por lo que cree y realiza, alguien que ni siquiera puede hacer algo bien por una vez. Aun no logro entender como sigo vivo.

Escuché la puerta de mi camarote golpear pero no me importó levantarme del escritorio que muy pocas veces utilizo para abrir. Quien sea que esté al otro lado no importa y por primera vez en mi vida, no voy a ser amigable si sigue golpeando.

"Zack, soy yo Cody, ¿puedo entrar?" y esas palabras hicieron que casi rompiera en llanto, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos antes de que él me escuchara sollozar. No voy a mentir de que me lo esperaba, solo no creí que fuera muy pronto.

Sentí la preocupación y una pizca de rabia en la voz de mi hermano, pero tampoco me atreví a abrirle. Debe sentirse enojado por como yo estaba en su cuarto sin permiso, o por algo que haya encontrado.

Lo escuché dejar salir un suspiro. "Zack, no estoy enojado contigo por lo de hace un rato atrás. Solo me preocupa lo que me dijiste," él dijo, deteniéndose por un momento, hasta que comienza a decir "Te quiero hermano, por favor ábreme."

Apenas lo escuché diciendo eso, me di cuenta de que él si me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba ocurriéndome. Con todas mis fuerzas, me levanté de la silla y me secaba la cara mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Me devolví hacia la silla mientras mi hermano entraba al camarote, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo entró a mi cuarto hasta que volteé para mirarlo. Apenas lo hice, no sabía si terminar de romper en llanto o reír al ver que Cody se había puesto ese maldito traje.

Cody

No voy a mentir. En cierto modo, esperaba a Zack reírse de mí por usar el traje de banana de nuevo, pero no conseguí nada más que un hermano mirándome sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esto último terminó por preocuparme al extremo.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin hablarnos. Zack miraba hacia otro lado y por alguna razón, decidí seguir la corriente y no hablar mucho. Hasta que en un momento mi hermano se atrevió a decir algo aun mirando en dirección al piso. "¿Por qué?" él preguntó.

Solo sonreí a medias. Sabía que se trataba del traje de banana. "La última vez esto y esa loca terapia te ayudó a superar ese enojo que tenías conmigo sobre no ser el más estudioso de los dos. Pensé que lo necesitarías de nuevo," comencé a hablar.

De algún modo, ese comentario lo hizo reír casi en burla. "Eres un ridículo," bueno, supongo que estoy ayudándolo por el tono de sarcasmo que usó, "¿Qué te hace pensar que ese traje me ayudaría esta vez?" él preguntó aun mirando al piso.

Caminé hasta donde él estaba sentado e intenté arrodillarme con el traje de banana puesto para mirar a mi hermano de frente. "Porque de algún modo u otro, necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara después de tantos años de ocultarlo," contesté.

Veía como mi hermano seguía ignorándome, su cuerpo también se tensó al hablar del tema. "Zack, sé que muy en el fondo y aunque no lo creas, tú tienes esa misma inteligencia que yo. Solo necesitas que algo o alguien te motive-"

"No es tan sencillo cuando mamá piensa que debo ser más como tú y te lo dice cada vez que está cerca, mirándote con decepción," mi hermano me interrumpió gritando y con la voz algo entrecortada al final, "Admítelo Cody, soy un fracaso," él terminó.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, él colocó un brazo en la mesa y ocultó sus ojos entre su mano izquierda, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con fuerza por el llanto contenido. Tengo que admitir que verlo así me dolió y no lo culpo.

Tal vez nuestra madre criticaba a Zack por ser un perezoso o que no le importaba sus estudios, pero nunca me imaginé que ella causara que mi hermano llegara a tal punto de creer que si era un fracasado. Aun cuando eso no es verdad.

Intenté levantarme por un segundo para tomar a Zack por el brazo, aunque no tuve mucha suerte ya que volví al suelo al no poder con el peso del traje. Al parecer él entendió mis intenciones o tuvo la misma idea y se dejó caer también de rodillas.

Me quité el traje de banana, quedándome con lo que tenía puesto antes de comenzar con todo esto y acerqué a Zack hacia mi hombro en un abrazo. Él se aferró a mi torso lo más que pudo con sus manos mientras que yo frotaba su espalda para calmarlo.

Debo admitir que esta es una de las raras veces en que Zack puede demostrar sus emociones y llorar como lo está haciendo ahora, y que yo sea quien esté ahí para él cuando siempre ha sido al revés.

Se siente bien en poder devolverle el favor alguna vez, sobre todo por todas esas veces en que Zack estuvo ahí para mí cuando lo necesité a mi lado. Como el hermano mayor y sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser.

Lo abracé con más fuerza que antes al pensar en eso, y por alguna extraña razón, mi mano hizo su camino hacia la parte trasera de su cuello para acariciar su cabello. A pesar de todo, él no se merecía ser tratado de esa forma y espero que ahora lo entienda.

Zack

A decir verdad, no me esperaba a Cody consolarme cuando solo exploté en rabia y tristeza con él. Pero al pasar los minutos y como mi hermano dejaba que siguiera llorando mientras me abrazaba, sentí que todo el peso que tenía se iba de mis hombros.

Sentía como toda esa rabia con nuestra mamá, pena por no cumplir con los deseos de ella, celos de mi hermano por ser mejor que yo en lo académico y otras cosas solo se disolviera de repente.

Pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que pude recuperar la compostura y calmarme, aun en los brazos de mi hermano menor. Se siente extraño que él sea mi soporte esta vez, aunque considerando que he hecho lo mismo con él, solo estoy agradecido de que esté aquí.

Cody en cambio solo siguió frotando mi espalda con su mano, mientras intentaba sostener nuestro peso en la posición que estábamos. A eso decidí separar el abrazo por un momento para levantarnos del suelo ya que mis rodillas comenzaron a doler.

A eso él me siguió y caminamos en dirección a las camas, sentándonos en una de ellas antes de que él envolviera un brazo alrededor de mis hombros de nuevo. "No sabía que te sentías así, Zack," comenzó mi hermano a decir, y yo solo dejé salir un suspiro.

"Cody, esto no es tu culpa. Tal vez mamá no tenía esa intención de herirme, y es cierto, debí haberme esforzado en los estudios," comencé a decir un poco más calmado que antes, "o no hubiese ido a tu camarote para hacer mi ensayo."

"No Zack," él dijo, sacando el brazo que tenía a mi alrededor para tomar mis manos entre las suyas, "Es en parte mi culpa por dejar que mamá nos compare en todo este tiempo, y también por haberte subestimado cada vez que lo hacía."

A eso solo miré en dirección al piso, sin saber que más decir. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que escuché a Cody soltar un suspiro algo tembloroso. Levanté la mirada hacia él y noté que él estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

"No quiero que pienses en que te convertiste en un fracaso porque eso no es verdad. Cuando te escuché decirlo, me dolió ya que sé que eres alguien muy valioso, sin necesidad de tener las mismas cualidades que yo."

Lo que estaba diciendo hizo que mirara de nuevo al suelo, moviendo la cabeza en negación. "Cody," fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi hermano soltara mis manos y las colocara en mis hombros para desviar mi atención hacia él.

"Zack," él me dijo con una determinación que no podía dejar pasar antes de volver a verlo, "Estoy hablando en serio y no he terminado aún," agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de estar algo sentimental.

"A pesar de todas nuestras discusiones y diferencias en estos años, yo te quiero. Tal vez no me creas pero, siempre he estado muy orgulloso de tener al mejor hermano mayor que pude querer, siendo tal cual tú eres," él terminó de hablar muy emocionado.

Es la primera vez que escuchaba a Cody hablar de esa forma, y apenas terminó hizo que lo abrazara de nuevo. Ni me percaté de que comencé a llorar por la emoción y felicidad. Al mismo tiempo sentía como mi hermano también estaba sollozando.

Ambos nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato, los dos siendo un completo desastre emocional. No puedo estar más feliz de tener a Cody como mi hermano, y tengo que admitir que, necesitaba oír esas palabras.

Ni siquiera me enteré de cuanto rato estuvimos en esa posición, o en que minuto me quedé dormido. Pero sentía mi cuerpo acomodarse en la cama y a mi hermano quien aún estaba a mi lado.

XXX

Cody

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que los dos nos quedamos dormidos en una de las camas, y lo que me despertó fue mi teléfono vibrando en mi bolsillo. Me separé del abrazo que tenía con Zack para contestar, cuando leí que decía 'mamá'.

Por primera vez en mi vida, la rabia se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Tal vez mamá no tuvo la intención de herir a Zack con sus críticas y comparaciones, pero eso no significaba que estaba bien en hacerlo si terminó causando un daño emocional en él.

Dejé salir un suspiro en intentos de calmarme y volteé mi cabeza para ver a mi gemelo aún dormido. No quería decirle a ella lo que pasó sin sentir que estoy sobrepasando la confianza que mi hermano me dio, pero al mismo tiempo, esto se tenía que saber.

Mi teléfono siguió vibrando por unos minutos mientras yo seguía pensando en un plan, hasta que fijé la mirada en el traje de banana que quedó tirado en el suelo cerca del escritorio de Zack. Apenas lo vi, supe en seguida que hacer.

Aunque ni siquiera alcancé a hacer algo cuando mi teléfono se descargó y se apagó, terminando cualquier posibilidad de que mamá volviera a llamarme y apagué el de mi hermano, que estaba en el velador en caso de que llamara al suyo.

Apenas terminé de hacerlo, volví a guardar mi teléfono en el bolsillo para luego acomodarme en la cama de nuevo con Zack y envolver mi brazo a su alrededor. Por su parte, sentí como él se movió hacia mí en un abrazo.

Solo sonreí a medias a esa reacción antes de que el sueño comenzara a tomar curso. Mi hermano va a necesitar mucha ayuda para restaurar su confianza y estaré ahí con él cuando lo necesite.

Tendré que inventar alguna excusa a mamá sobre porque no contesté la última llamada en la próxima vez que llame, pero por Zack haría eso y mucho más. No puedo dejarlo solo. Es mi hermano y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

**¡Fin de capitulo! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo y quiero especificar que el episodio Goin' Bananas es de la segunda temporada de la serie. Es por eso que escribí este capítulo ambientado algunos meses después, que probablemente ocurrió durante la tercera temporada y también quería hacer una secuela de ese episodio sobre lo que realmente pudo haber ocurrido con Zack.**

**Y hablando de Zack, se viene una historia Zack/Stacy en el próximo capítulo. Solo espero tenerlo listo pronto esta vez, aunque lo dudo por la universidad. Comentarios son bienvenidos aquí si gustan, y los veré en otro momento.**


	3. Videojuegos

**Hola hola!**

**Tengo que decir que esta semana ha sido demasiado estresante con respecto a los estudios, y tuve las ganas de no seguir hasta el final de semestre de clases que sería en un mes más. Pero aquí estoy. Al menos lo edité junto con el capítulo anterior así que no fue tan estresante en ese sentido.**

**Cambié el título un poco por lo que antes se llamaba Videojuego Invicto y ahora solo usé la primera palabra pero en plural. Aunque si una cosa que debería especificar en esta historia, y es que aunque sea una colección de one-shots también tiene seguimiento de los capítulos anteriores o historias antiguas. No fueron escritos precisamente al azar como cualquier colección de pequeñas historias. Así que si notan algunos números entre paréntesis como esto "(1)", se explicará el por qué se refiere a ese número, y puede que aparezca de nuevo en algún otro capítulo que se viene después.**

**Con eso mencionado, voy directo a lo que es el tercer capítulo de Mejores Amigos y la mitad de la colección de one-shots. Espero que les guste. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

_**Sumario: Una campeona invicta de cuatro años consecutivos desafía a Stacy a un concurso de videojuegos que se realiza en el barco, quien no es una experta en ese tipo de cosas. Así que Zack se encarga de ayudarla a ganar esa competencia, y también cobrar venganza por su cuenta.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Videojuegos

_Publicado: 5 de Diciembre, 2011 | Actualizado: 2 de Junio, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy y otros personajes son solo sacados de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Stacy

Estaba en la barra de jugos disfrutando de un batido de frambuesa, pensando en cómo iba pasar este día jueves en la cubierta. No tenía mucho que hacer en los trabajos que me asignaron y hace unos días pasé ese examen de literatura que realicé del libro. (1)

Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando de repente una chica se acercó hacia mí para tirar mi batido al piso, derramando en mi ropa lo que quedaba del líquido de mi vaso. "Oh, perdón, no fue mi intención," ella dijo en un tono muy burlesco.

A eso, comencé a enfurecerme. "Oye, ¿qué te pasa?" le pregunté con rabia. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Una chica dos veces mi altura llegó y de la nada se buscó una pelea conmigo. No podía creer que fuera tan malvada.

No tuve respuesta a eso ya que ella esta vez me tomó del brazo para derribarme al piso. Se reía con burla de la forma como caí, mientras todos los pasajeros y estudiantes me miraban en shock. Ninguno se atrevió a defenderme de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta que otra persona se acercó hacia nosotras, de hecho era un hombre algo mayor alrededor de unos cuarenta años. "Rebecca," y así fue como supe del nombre de la chica, "¿qué dijimos sobre golpear personas?" preguntó a ella.

Me quedé mirándolos con preocupación. ¿Ya lo ha hecho antes? ¿Y este tipo lo avala como si fuera normal? ¡Qué! No lo podía creer. La chica dejó salir un suspiro algo resentido. "Que lo hiciera en los videojuegos," ella contestó con una voz monótona.

En ese momento comencé a levantarme del piso, con parte de mi ropa arruinada por completo. Pero eso no detuvo a esa tal Rebecca de acercarse de nuevo a mí para intentar intimidarme. "Tuviste suerte de que llegara mi entrenador," me dijo ella.

¿Entrenador? ¿Videojuegos? Lo que sea la relación que esos dos tengan, no iba a dejar que alguno de ellos me humille de esa forma. "¿Y qué? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?" yo refuté con rabia y en un ligero tono de amenaza.

"Oh si, huelo el temor y terror en ti," me respondió en un tono desafiante, y casi solté una pequeña risa que tuve que aguantar. Definitivamente no le agrado para nada. "Y te desafío a una dura competencia de videojuegos," dijo ella al final.

Oh, con que una competencia de algo que ni siquiera me interesó en jugar. Pero al saber que tenía una oportunidad de destrozarla, no lo pensé dos veces. "De acuerdo, una semana más, en el salón Aqua, prográmelo entrenador," fue lo que comenté de vuelta.

Mientras que su entrenador anotaba el día del encuentro, la chica solo sonrió con gran malicia. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo había caído en su trampa. "Hecho, te voy a despedazar," ella contestó antes de que ambos se fueran del lugar.

Apenas se fueron, comencé a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué ridiculez estaba pensando en fijar fechas para ese encuentro? ¡Cuándo ni siquiera sé que es un videojuego! ¿Cómo voy a ser la mejor y ganarle a Rebecca en siete días?

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi camarote para cambiarme, aunque me detuve en el pasillo del cuarto de los gemelos al recordar algo. Zack siempre ha sido bueno en eso de los videojuegos, tal vez él podría ayudarme con el problema en que me metí.

Así que con la mancha de batido en mi ropa, golpeé la puerta del camarote de Zack, esperando a que abra. De verdad espero que me ayude, porque no creo que conozca a alguien mejor en ese aspecto que él.

Zack

Escuché la puerta golpearse cuando estaba mirando algo en la computadora, y me levanté de ahí para abrirla. Apenas abrí, Stacy aparecía detrás con una gran mancha en su ropa. "Hola Zack, ¿puedo pasar?" ella preguntó.

"Claro Stacy, entra," fue lo único que le dije antes de dejarla entrar, "¿y qué te pasó?" pregunté apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Algo muy malo debió ocurrir como para que viniera a mi camarote de ese modo.

"Tuve un problema con una chica," Stacy comenzó a contar, "Estaba en la barra de jugos con un batido de frambuesa cuando ella llegó con el fin de humillarme en público, tirando mi jugo al suelo, y empujándome al mismo después de que la encaré."

¿Cuál era su problema? Me pregunté mientras la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. "Después llegó otra persona a pararla, su entrenador de videojuegos creo, pero ella siguió intimidándome y me desafió a una competencia de ese tipo."

Lo último que me dijo me dejó pensando por un momento. No sé porque pero todo esto me sonaba muy familiar, como si lo había escuchado antes. Me acerqué a ella para envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, siendo cuidadoso de no mancharme.

"¿Te desafió a una competencia en donde no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se juega?" yo pregunté algo incrédulo. Ella solo dejó salir un suspiro y ocultó su cara entre sus manos, avergonzada.

"Si, y por eso necesito tu ayuda, Zack," ella me contestó después de sacar su cara entre sus manos, "Necesito ganarle a esa chica para que deje de molestarme. Me humilló en frente de casi todo el barco, no puedo dejar que eso pase de nuevo," agregó.

A eso solo sonreí un poco y la abracé de lado. Esa chica las va a pagar por meterse con la persona equivocada. Stacy haría lo que fuese necesario para poner a alguien en su lugar, y si involucrarse en una competencia era una forma, entonces la apoyo.

Me separé del abrazo para mirarla de frente esta vez. "Está bien, te voy a ayudar a practicar," comencé a hablar, "pero si necesito saber a quién nos estamos enfrentando en esa competencia," seguí hablando.

"Su entrenador la llamó por Rebecca, no dijo apellido," Stacy me respondió y eso me paralizó. He escuchado ese nombre antes. En ese momento di cuenta de que todo se relacionaba con una memoria de hace un tiempo. "¿Estas bien?" me preguntó.

Moví mi cabeza rápidamente para fijar mi atención en Stacy. "Te desafió Rebecca Dawson, campeona de videojuegos invicta por cuatro años consecutivos," mencioné sorprendido y algo asustado por la noticia.

Stacy me miró de vuelta en sorpresa antes de asustarse. "¿C-campeona?" ella preguntó al viento y solo asentí con la cabeza, "Oh genial, ahora la competencia es mucho peor," agregó intentando sonar sarcástica.

"Descuida, yo voy a enseñarte y te prometo que en unas semanas sabrás lo que tengas que hacer cuando la enfrentes," comenté intentando calmarla. Para ser honesto, no es tan difícil aprender a tomar un control de juego y empezar a jugar.

Y parecía que no pude lograr esa calma, ya que ella solo me miró más alarmada. "La competencia es en una semana, Zack," me dijo asustada. En mi mente estaba a punto de agarrarme con la cabeza en mis manos de frustración.

"Reduciremos horas de sueño," esta vez comenté con mi propio sarcasmo, "Mira Stacy, no es tan difícil aprender lo básico en un videojuego, y estaré contigo para apoyarte. No estarás sola en esto," agregué.

Al final logré calmarla por un momento al ver a mi amiga sonreír. "Gracias Zack," fue lo primero que ella comenzó a decir, "tu apoyo significa mucho para mí." También sonreí un poco antes de poner una mano en su hombro.

"Para eso son los amigos, y-" empecé a decir cuando noté que la mancha ya estaba comenzando a perturbarme, "será mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa antes de que agregue otra de esas por vómito," terminé de comentar.

Stacy solo dejó salir una pequeña risa y movió su cabeza en negación. "Te creo, de todos modos ya está incomodándome," contestó, y luego se alejó hacia mi puerta, "Volveré en unos minutos, será mejor que empiece con el entrenamiento ahora."

En ese punto tiene razón. "Claro, nos vemos en un rato," fue lo último que pude decir antes de despedirnos y que ella saliera de mi camarote. Apenas salió, comencé a buscar mi consola de videojuegos para luego instalarla. Espero que todo esto funcione.

Stacy

Veinte minutos más tarde, había vuelto al camarote de mi amigo limpia en su totalidad, con unos jeans y una blusa amarilla. Zack abrió la puerta de su cuarto para ver que ya tenía instalado una consola de videojuego a un pequeño televisor.

"Bueno, aquí está el tipo de consola que es muy probable que utilicen también en la competencia, ¿lista para aprender?" Zack me preguntó mientras instalaba un disco con un juego dentro de ella.

"Claro," le contesté, mientras me acercaba para sentarme en uno de los baúles que había a los pies de una de las camas, "¿qué tan difícil puede ser?" también mencioné bastante segura. No me esperaba lo que se venía al momento de que Zack me pasara un control.

_**Dos horas después...**_

"Es muy difícil," comenté al aire, sintiéndome demasiado agotada y a punto de caer al suelo. Dos horas desperdicié para solo saber cómo moverme dentro del juego, y aun así terminé equivocándome.

Zack paró el juego cuando dejé el control de lado para ocultar mi cara entre mis manos de frustrada y avergonzada. "Nunca le ganaré a Rebecca a este paso," fue lo único que dije con la voz algo aguda y ¿quebrada? Grandioso, ahora voy a romper en llanto.

Mi amigo se acercó para abrazarme y sacar las manos de mi cara, notando una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer. "Stacy, sé que tú puedes lograrlo y no debes rendirte ahora, recuerda como esa chica te humilló frente a todos en el barco," él me dijo.

Solo me incliné en su abrazo, dejando que la única lágrima cayera por mi rostro. A decir verdad, él tenía razón. Rebecca si lo hizo enfrente de todos y nadie me ayudó en ese momento. No iba a dejar que ella me hiciera llorar por un estúpido error.

Me quedé en esa posición por solo algunos segundos hasta que me separé del abrazo, secando mi cara, para luego ir al baño a tomar agua y volver con más determinación que antes. "Rebecca Dawson, no sabrás lo que te caerá encima," amenacé al viento.

"Bien dicho," mi amigo respondió con una sonrisa mientras reanudaba el juego. Para ser sincera, no puedo estar más agradecida de lo que Zack ha estado haciendo por mí con todo este problema en el que me metí. Le debo mucho.

XXX

_**Una semana después...**_

Zack

Me sorprendió como Stacy en una semana logró estar a un nivel casi profesional, así que es hora de demostrarle a Rebecca quien manda aquí. La competencia en el salón Aqua estaba a minutos de comenzar pero mi amiga aun no llegaba.

Y hablando de la chica, Rebecca llegó al lugar con su entrenador y ahí me di cuenta de que si la conocía. Fue la que me descalificó en esa misma competencia hace tres años, engañando a los jueces y acusándome de tramposo cuando ella fue quien lo hizo.

Cuando entró, ella me reconoció en seguida. "Hola perdedor, ¿qué haces aquí?" y empezó con sus insultos. La verdad no me importaba que alguien como Rebecca me insultara, solo hazlo con Stacy y se arrepentirá.

"Esperando a mi amiga Stacy, la misma que derramaste su batido y empujaste al suelo de la cubierta Lido el otro día," contesté con algo de rabia en mi voz. Rebecca en cambio solo se rio con fuerza al recordarlo.

"¿Amiga? De acuerdo," me dijo en un tono incrédulo. ¿Qué estará pensando? "Bueno, la gente se reunió y quiere verme derrotando a tu amiga," ella comentó en risa, mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra con las manos.

No puede ser, cree que tengo algo más con Stacy. Será mejor que me aleje de ella antes de que siga hablando estupideces. "Llegará pronto y te va a destruir," respondí a su comentario y me alejé de ahí para esperar a mi amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, mi amiga finalmente llegó al salón Aqua pero se veía muy nerviosa. "Stacy, ¿estás bien?" pregunté preocupado, escuchando como Rebecca estaba haciendo ruidos en burla.

En ese momento, Stacy notó lo que Rebecca estaba haciendo con esos ruidos y movió su cabeza en molestia, fijando su atención en lo que pregunté. "Si, es solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa para continuar con esto," me contestó.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso, y puse una mano en su hombro para alejarnos del salón Aqua por un momento. "Tienes que estar tranquila, porque Rebecca es la segunda mejor de los videojuegos..." apenas dije esto, dejé salir un suspiro, "el primero soy yo."

"¿Qué?" ella me preguntó confundida. Bueno, es hora de decirle la verdadera razón del porque decidí ayudarla al darme cuenta de que nos habíamos topado con la misma chica que me derrotó hace unos años atrás.

"Cuando entré a este barco, Rebecca ya era campeona de un año y me desafió a competir contra ella. Yo acepté porque sabía que podía superarla. Ese día la estaba superando por una ventaja amplia, pero en el momento de finalizar el juego, inhabilitó el control que usaba y me ganó," tiré la confesión.

Por cómo estaba contando lo que me había pasado, noté como Stacy miraba hacia el suelo con furia. "Entonces, ¿ella te derrotó haciendo trampa?" preguntó casi gritando e incrédula al principio, aunque sabía que no iba a mentir con algo así.

"Me di cuenta de eso unos días más tarde, cuando practicaba en mi propio juego y sin querer aprendí una técnica para dejar mi control deshabilitado durante la partida. Stacy, ella me ganó injustamente y es una de las razones del porque acepté entrenarte," admití.

A eso, ella fijó su mirada en mí. "Apenas la reconocí de nuevo después de tres años, supe que tenía que contarte esto. No solo quiero que la derrotes y la humilles por lo que te ha hecho, sino también por todas las personas que la han enfrentado y han perdido, incluyéndome. Es mi venganza contra Rebecca," terminé mi discurso.

Stacy

Escuchando hablar a Zack sobre como Rebecca lo ha derrotado años atrás y la manera en que él se sentía al enterarse de que la competencia en si era arreglada en intentos de que ella ganara con trampa, hizo que me acercara a mi amigo para abrazarlo.

Zack merecía una venganza y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Su historia me dio la fuerza suficiente para tranquilizarme y solo concentrarme en la competencia, derrotar a Rebecca de una vez por todas.

La competencia empezó al momento que volvimos al salón Aqua, y durante la misma, Rebecca no había hecho nada que la inculpara hasta que comenzó el último nivel del juego, en donde ella hizo lo mismo que Zack me mencionó antes.

Había inhabilitado mi control un poco antes de que terminara el tiempo de descanso, justo cuando íbamos a empezar el último nivel. Lo noté apenas empezó la última ronda, en el momento en que no podía avanzar.

Para mi buena suerte Zack también lo había notado, así que salió corriendo del salón sin decirme mucho. Aunque supuse que volvería a su camarote por su propio control e instalarlo en mi lugar.

Se demoró solo unos minutos en ese pequeño viaje a su camarote cuando llegó de vuelta con el control y lo conectó en el juego, dejándome avanzar al fin para seguir jugando. Solo esperaba que no tuviera problemas con eso, aun así le agradecí por su ayuda.

Aunque eso no era lo peor, porque esta vez Rebecca decidió ser violenta y pisar mi pie con todas sus fuerzas. No aguanté más y paré el juego, dejando a la mayoría del público con excepción de mi amigo y a los jueces con la boca abierta de sorprendidos.

"Rebecca, de verdad no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo. Yo no te hice nada como para que tengas el deseo de humillarme y ponerme en ridículo por estupideces. ¿Pisar mi pie en intentos de que yo pierda? ¿En serio? ¿No podías caer tan bajo?" le dije enojada.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando los jueces seguían mirándome como si me volví loca por lo que dije. "Stacy, por las reglas establecidas aquí, detener una jugada es una falta grave y es sancionada con tu expulsión," dijo uno del jurado ofendido.

Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cierto? Salí de mi posición para pararme en frente del jurado. "Rebecca pisó mi pie, me agredió físicamente durante el juego, y aun así me expulsan porque reaccioné a una falta que ella cometió conmigo," le dije en tono de pregunta.

El grupo en el jurado solo me miró con la misma cara de sorprendidos. Así que era cierto lo que Zack me contó, y que todo era arreglado para que Rebecca ganara de nuevo. "Bien, de todos modos lo único que perdí aquí fue mi tiempo," comenté al aire.

Comencé a salir del salón Aqua, a alejarme de ese ambiente casi tóxico en el que nunca debí meterme. No me importó si Zack me siguió o no. Tenía que hacerlo para darme cuenta de que no me importaba ganar a costas de una competencia arreglada.

Caminé unos metros de la entrada del salón cuando vi a Zack, que si me siguió, con su control en las manos. Las lágrimas por pena y frustración comenzaron a caer de mi cara al acordarme de que había continuado con esta locura por él y lo decepcioné.

"Zack, perdóname," comenté entre sollozos, "te esforzaste mucho por enseñarme lo que podías y te decepcioné. Tu viste lo que pasó allá y-" no pude seguir hablando ya que el llanto se apoderó de mí y solo sentía que él me abrazaba.

Zack

No recuerdo haber visto a Stacy tan herida desde que la conozco. Ella siempre ha intentado ser fuerte con sus emociones, sobre todo cuando algo no estaba bien con alguno de nosotros. Viéndola así de destruida y llorando en mis brazos me destrozó.

"Stacy, tú no me has decepcionado en nada," comencé a decir mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, "no es tu culpa de que todo saliera de esa forma. De hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti por cómo has podido enfrentarte al jurado por esa falta injusta," agregué.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, escuché a mi amiga sollozar más fuerte y esta vez dejé de ella dejara salir sus emociones. Estuvimos en esa posición por un buen rato, con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello y hombro.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella se separó de mi algo calmada y se veía avergonzada por lo de hace un momento atrás. "Perdón, no pude-" paró de hablar en seco con la voz un poco rasposa por el llanto. Yo solo sonreí a medias a esa reacción.

"Está bien, ¿sí? No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos conmigo, sobre todo cuando me has dicho lo mismo cada vez que algo me pasaba," contesté. De hecho, es cierto y me siento mejor al saber que podré hacerlo por ella al menos una vez.

Ella sonrió un poco y estaba a punto de hablar cuando uno de los jueces se acercó hacia nosotros. "¿Stacy Parker? Tiene que volver al salón Aqua de inmediato, hay algo que necesita saber," habló el hombre y luego se alejó.

Ambos nos miramos confundidos, aunque seguimos al juez en dirección de vuelta al salón Aqua. Apenas llegamos al lugar, todo el público y los jueces estaban mirando la pantalla del juego, pero esta vez tenían las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Ahí me di cuenta de que algo de lo que Stacy dijo cayó en ellos. Mostraron el video en donde se veía a Rebecca inhabilitando el primer control, y también el momento exacto en el que ella pisó el pie a mi amiga segundos antes de que se detuviera el juego.

"Parece que tuvimos un grave error," el juez jefe comenzó a decir, "Rebecca Dawson, por los hechos planteados en esta evidencia, usar una técnica para inhabilitar el control de su contrincante y agredir a la misma se merece la sanción máxima."

"Hemos decidido descalificar, retirar y prohibir a Rebecca Dawson de toda competencia en cualquier parte del mundo, hasta que ésta tenga la capacidad suficiente para no volver a cometer este acto de violencia sin fundamentos."

Esperen un momento, esto quiere decir que "Así que la ganadora de la competencia de videojuegos de este año es para Stacy Alison Parker." ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Mi amiga ganó al final!

Ambos gritamos de felicidad y ella casi salió corriendo por todo el salón Aqua si no fuera porque la abracé con fuerza. Uno de los jueces se acercó y entregó a Stacy el trofeo de ganador que era grande.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti," felicité de alegría. Ella miraba el trofeo feliz pero algo nerviosa y si mal no recuerdo, su cara parecía que tuviera dudas sobre que hacer con él mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

"Gracias, pero creo que esto debería ser tuyo," ella me dijo y esta vez me paralizó. ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba a mí mismo. "Tú me impulsaste a seguir luchando a pesar de querer vengarte por tu cuenta y pienso que te lo mereces mucho más que yo."

Lo que ella me dijo terminó por emocionarme hasta las lágrimas y la abracé por tercera vez ese día, olvidando el trofeo que estaba en el suelo. "Stacy, no tenías que hacerlo," comenté casi a punto de quebrarme en llanto.

Stacy en cambio colocó una mano en mi espalda. "Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y de lo que me contaste antes de la competencia, quería hacerlo en tu honor. No me importa el trofeo, solo quise darle a esa chica una lección," ella contestó.

Cuando escuché a mi amiga decir eso, solo me separé del abrazo para tomar el trofeo con mucho orgullo. Tengo que admitir que apreciaba ese gesto, por primera vez había ganado algo después de todo.

"No alcancé a decírtelo antes pero gracias Zack, por todo," Stacy confesó, acercándose a mí en un semi-abrazo. El cuarto ese mismo día, aunque no me importaba. Ambos estábamos felices y eso nadie lo iba a romper.

"No hay de que," fue lo único que respondí antes de que ambos saliéramos del salón Aqua con el trofeo en mis manos, felices de haber ganado una competencia que al final reconoció sus errores y terminó favoreciendo a Stacy.

No supimos como terminó Rebecca después de todo lo que ocurrió, pero tengo un presentimiento de que esté llorando con su entrenador y tal vez con algo mucho peor de lo que vivió ahí.

Oh bueno, solo espero que ninguno de los dos nos encontremos con ella de nuevo, y si eso ocurre, ya tendremos una idea de que hacer. Pero por ahora, disfrutaremos de la dulce victoria y venganza mientras podamos. Stacy lo hará más que nada.

* * *

**(1): En el primer capítulo Decepción se mencionó que Stacy estaba leyendo un libro para un examen que tenía de literatura. Aquí se aprobó el examen.**

**Oh bueno, terminó el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Se viene Zack/Cody en el próximo capítulo y es muy probable de que sea una segunda parte de alguna historia que se haya escrito. ;)**

**Pueden dejar comentarios si quieren y nos vemos muy pronto.**


	4. Aquí Vamos De Nuevo

**Hola a todos!**

**Habría publicado este capítulo el domingo pasado si no habría tenido que asistir a clases en un día sábado, pero así fue y con el cansancio que eso conlleva, no pude terminarlo. Si no fuera porque comienzo a editar el minuto en que termino de publicar el capítulo anterior, estaría demasiado estresada. Sobre todo con los estudios que simplemente me están consumiendo.**

**Oh bueno, este capítulo es la segunda parte del primer capítulo de esta misma colección llamado "Decepción". Es muy probable que ya sepan lo que ocurrió ahí. Lo había hecho pensando en cómo una chica que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pudo enterarse de todo, en lugar de su hermano Zack. Me hubiese encantado que él hubiese estado ahí para Cody después de intentar hablar con Bailey en el episodio original. Así que como había hecho algo con mi personaje en el primer capítulo, decidí darle a Zack más protagonismo con este capítulo.**

**Solo espero que les guste, y esta vez cambié el nombre anterior de este capítulo que se llamaba "Decepción, otra vez" a algo más concreto que verán en este momento. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

_**Sumario: Antes del capítulo Twister. Cody quiso intentar por segunda vez disculparse con Bailey por lo del otro día y por todo, pero él la escuchó decir que tal vez nunca debió salir con él cuando se conocieron. Con todo ese dolor, Cody se va de ahí pero sin antes encontrarse con su hermano.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Aquí Vamos De Nuevo

_Publicado: 7 de Diciembre, 2011 | Actualizado: 11 de Junio, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Cody

Han pasado unos días desde que se realizó mi obra para la escuela y salí de mi camarote aun deprimido por lo que había causado esa noche. Muchos recuerdos de aquel día seguían retumbando en mi cabeza, sobre todo la expresión herida de mi exnovia Bailey.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al pasillo de los camarotes de mujeres. Ahora me dirigía a su cuarto para intentar disculparme con ella por segunda vez y confesarle que aún la amo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses.

Estando con Stacy horas más tarde de que herí a Bailey me ayudó mucho para darme cuenta de que en realidad aún tenía sentimientos por ella. A pesar de que Zack en su momento también hizo lo mismo, no pudo estar conmigo después del portazo en la cara.

Llegué a su camarote y lo primero que noté era que la puerta estaba semi-abierta. Me pareció extraño ya que siempre está cerrada. De todas formas, ignoré ese detalle para acercarme más e intentar abrir cuando oigo a Bailey hablar con alguien desde adentro.

"Es increíble que Cody me haya dañado de esa forma," descargó su enojo con quien sea que estaba adentro con ella. Eso hizo que mi corazón se quebrara un poco, aunque lo veía venir después de lo que hice ese día.

"¿De quién hablas?" preguntó la otra persona, quien era nadie más que su compañera de camarote y mi amiga de años London Tipton. A escucharla decir eso solo rodé mis ojos, mientras aguantaba la pequeña risa que tenía con ella.

"Uh, ¿Cody Martin? ¿Mi ex novio?" respondió Bailey con algo de molestia, pero luego noté que movió su cabeza con rapidez, "Como sea, él escribió la obra para arruinarme después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. No sé cómo terminé saliendo con él," ella dijo.

Apenas escuché eso, me alejé de la puerta un momento para procesar lo que quiso decir mientras intentaba por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas que, a ese punto, ya se estaban formando en mis ojos.

"Nunca debí salir con él, London," fue lo último que escuché de Bailey para terminar de romper mi corazón a pedazos. No podía creer que el amor de mi vida, ahora mi exnovia, pensara eso sobre mí. ¿Habré vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a ese cuestionamiento y me fui del pasillo antes de que notaran que estuve escuchando su conversación todo este tiempo, mientras me secaba la cara con la manga de mi camiseta.

¿Cómo fue eso de que Bailey pensó en que nunca debió salir conmigo? No suena lógico para nada. Seguí caminando sin darme cuenta a que dirección iba, mientras que mi visión solo seguía nublándose por el llanto.

Tampoco me di cuenta de que iba por la cubierta Lido cuando me topé con mi hermano Zack, quien estaba saliendo de la barra de jugos en medio de su turno de trabajo. "Hola Cody, ¿tienes tiempo?" él me preguntó en su tono casual y alegre.

A eso lo miré con tristeza y algo de rabia con el mundo, incluyendo a mi gemelo. "No, déjame solo," contesté de vuelta antes de seguir en mi camino hacia el único lugar en donde podía terminar de desahogarme, que era mi camarote.

Tal vez soné un poco duro con él pero en ese minuto no me importó. Solo seguí caminando con rapidez hasta que pude llegar a mi camarote. Cuando lo hice, colapsé en mi cama y me dejé llevar por mis emociones por quizás cuanto tiempo.

Zack

Estaba saliendo de la barra de jugos en medio de mi turno a retirar los vasos vacíos de las mesas cuando vi a Cody caminar muy rápido. En ese momento recordé que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea que tenía para mañana así que me acerqué a él.

Apenas le pregunté si tenía tiempo, él me miró con una cara que hizo que olvidara todo lo que iba a preguntarle y en el momento en que me contestó con rabia, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con mi hermano.

Se veía como si estuviera en un mar de dolor, culpa y rabia al mismo tiempo. No lo había visto así desde que él y Bailey terminaron su relación hace unos meses atrás. Fue en ese instante en que olvidé por completo la tarea y mi propio trabajo para seguirlo.

Mientras lo seguía, choqué con algunas personas en el camino y lo perdí de vista cuando un pasajero no me dejó pasar. Me frustré por unos segundos pero luego recordé que Cody siempre que algo no está bien con él, se oculta en su camarote.

Así que tomé otra ruta más directa a su camarote, y apenas llegué ahí, escuché un sollozo muy fuerte que terminó por quebrarme un poco. Ni siquiera tuve que golpear la puerta para saber que algo ocurrió con Cody que lo dejó a en ese estado y solo entré.

Cody estaba acostado en su cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada mientras que su cuerpo se movía con rapidez y temblaba por el llanto. Me acerqué hacia allá para sentarme al lado de mi hermano y luego frotar su espalda con mi mano.

"Cody, ¿qué te pasó?" pregunté preocupado mientras seguía frotando su espalda y hombro. No contestó a mi pregunta pero en ese momento sentía como mi hermano estaba moviéndose en la cama para voltear su cabeza un poco.

Se veían marcas antiguas de lágrimas y una que otra que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla. A eso, decidí levantar la mano que frotaba su espalda para destruir las que caían por su cara con ella.

Tengo que admitir que esto no lo hacía desde que éramos niños, y haciéndolo me acercó a Cody mucho más que antes. Odio verlo así de devastado, y lo que sea que haya pasado o quien habrá sido, se va a arrepentir de haberlo herido de esa forma.

Cody

Apenas sentí a Zack llegar a mi camarote, decidí ignorarlo. Quiero estar solo sin que nadie me vea en el estado en el que estoy, ni siquiera mi hermano. De hecho, no entiendo por qué me siguió si no le importo.

Aunque todo ese pensamiento negativo se disipó cuando sentí un bulto sentarse a mi lado y una mano comenzó a frotar mi espalda. En ese momento recordé lo que había contestado antes de irme de la barra de jugos.

Tal vez no me importó en el momento que me aparecí por la barra, pero ahora me siento culpable. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que yo estaba sufriendo. Así que moví mi cabeza un poco para verlo mejor, cuando noté la preocupación y consternación en la cara de Zack.

La mano que él tenía en mi espalda y hombro se movió hacia mi rostro, destruyendo las lágrimas que aun caían por mi cara. Solo me relajé un poco a esa muestra de afecto que mi hermano estaba haciendo conmigo.

Zack no hacía eso desde que éramos niños y a veces me gustaría que él fuera así un poco más seguido, en lugar de tirarme bromas todo el tiempo. Aunque, siendo honesto, también sé que él no lo hace con mala intención y se preocupa por mí de vez en cuando.

"Cody, ¿qué ocurrió?" él me preguntó de nuevo ya que no respondí a su primera pregunta. Con todas mis fuerzas me levanté un poco en intentos de sentarme en la cama. Zack dejó que me sentara para luego envolver su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Fui a disculparme con Bailey por segunda vez a su camarote, pero cuando llegué la oí hablando con London, diciendo que nunca debió salir conmigo," confesé antes de soltar un sollozo, y él no hizo nada más que envolver su otro brazo sobre mí en un abrazo.

Seguí llorando en su hombro y en los brazos de mi hermano, aunque con el solo hecho de que estaba ahí para mí, me hizo sentir un poco mejor. A decir verdad, no me esperaba a Zack hacer eso conmigo pero aun así me sentí agradecido.

Zack

Nunca me imaginé que Bailey pensaría así de Cody y sobre todo por lo que ambos han pasado en su relación. Ellos eran perfectos entre sí. De acuerdo, la entiendo por lo que mi hermano hizo con esa obra, pero ¿jamás salir con él? Tal vez es demasiado.

Ahora gracias a lo que ella comentó, sin intención de herirlo o no, lo tiene llorando casi con histeria en mi hombro, mientras intento abrazarlo para calmarlo. Realmente no sé cómo podré consolarlo después de ese golpe tan bajo.

Apenas pensaba en cómo iba a hablar con Bailey después de esto y sin ocultar lo que siento por lo que hizo, Cody se movió en mi abrazo un poco más calmado. A esa reacción, comencé a frotar su espalda. "Lamento oír eso, viejo," comenté al viento.

Cody dejó salir un suspiro algo tembloroso. "Está bien, Zack, ya no importa," contestó con voz quebrada, enterrando de nuevo su cabeza en mi hombro. A eso solo envolví mi brazo un poco más fuerte.

"Claro que sí importa, Cody. Tú eres mi hermano y nadie tiene el derecho de herirte, ni siquiera Bailey," refuté esta vez con impotencia a lo que ocurría. Estaba enojado con su ex por herirlo, y supongo que él entendió mi mensaje porque él sonrió un poco.

Pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho y él solo fijó su mirada en la cama. "Stacy dijo algo similar el otro día, cuando intenté disculparme con ella después de la obra," él me comentó, "Esa primera vez resultó con Bailey cerrándome la puerta en mi cara," agregó.

Apreté mi abrazo más fuerte si eso era posible, mientras mis manos se empuñaban en rabia. Voy a tener una larga conversación con esa chica apenas la vea. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

No me di cuenta de que estaba ahogando a Cody con mis brazos así que lo solté y dejé que volviera a sentarse, mientras era mi turno de mirar hacia otro lado en vergüenza. "Perdón por no seguirte esa vez, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes," le dije.

"Zack, tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta y solo estoy agradecido de tener a buenos amigos como Stacy," él dijo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, "Y a un hermano como tú, sobre todo por ese último apretón," terminó de hablar riendo.

Cody sí que puede ser cursi a veces. Moví mi cabeza en molestia a eso. Aunque eso no quitaba ese sentimiento reconfortante que sentía por lo que él dijo, al saber que si notó que estaba enfadado con Bailey por herirlo a él.

Hablando de eso, mi hermano volvió a abrazarme y esta vez, se veía mucho más calmado que cuando lo encontré. "Debería agradecer a Stacy por estar ahí contigo en ese momento, y por muchas otras cosas," comenté de nuevo al viento.

Estaba a punto de hablar más cuando sentí el abdomen de Cody crujir de hambre. "Pero antes de eso, creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo. Sin querer escuché tu estómago rugir," mencioné y él ocultaba su cabeza entre sus manos esta vez en vergüenza.

"¡Zack! Que vergonzoso es esto, aunque es cierto, si tengo hambre," dijo Cody, causando que ambos nos levantáramos de la cama, pero antes de salir de su camarote, mi hermano tomó mi mano, "y gracias, por estar aquí," fue lo último que agregó.

Sonreí por primera vez ese día y envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "No hay de que, hermano, y siempre lo haré," contesté, y con eso logramos salir del camarote. Al final de todo, Cody se veía un poco más feliz, a pesar de lo que Bailey había causado.

Tal vez no fue su intención de herirlo, y en cierto modo podría hasta estar de acuerdo con ella, pero no iba a dejar que mi hermano gemelo sufriera por una chica. Cody y yo puede que seamos muy diferentes, aunque a pesar de todo él es mi familia.

No sé que ocurrirá en el futuro con Bailey y su relación amorosa, o si ambos se reconcilian al final, pero siempre estaré apoyando a mi hermano en lo que decida. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

* * *

**A pesar de que es algo corto que el resto de la colección, es el final de la historia número cuatro, y esto no ha terminado aún. Ahora se viene una historia Cody/Stacy para después de eso terminar la colección con un final alternativo de uno de los episodios más tristes de la serie. No diré más de eso hasta más adelante. :P**

**Pueden dejarme sus comentarios si quieren, aunque con solo leerlo es suficiente para mí. Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Cita No Tan Perfecta

**Bueno, estoy de vuelta!**

**Ya que hace unos días atrás publiqué el cuarto capítulo y ahora volví con otro, lo estoy haciendo por compensar la falta de publicaciones en estas semanas y por eso me disculpo. Si tengo que decir que estoy a un capítulo de terminar esta colección de one shots aunque a pesar de eso, me siento bien de haber reescrito estas historias que sentía que valían la pena a pesar de no recibir algún comentario en estos meses.**

**En fin, en este capítulo seguí la misma línea de los capítulos anteriores y mencioné algunas cosas que aparecieron antes, así que por si encuentran algo como "(1)", explicaré al final lo que significa cada punto. Mientras tanto y por ahora, pueden disfrutar de este quinto capítulo y espero que les guste. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**_Sumario: Stacy tenía planeada una cita con Holden que él le propuso, pero este la deja plantada por varias horas. Enojada por muchas cosas pero también triste, ella se va a su camarote mientras recordaba una fuerte discusión que ella tuvo con Cody por él tener razón sobre el chico._**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cita No Tan Perfecta

_Publicado: 17 de Diciembre, 2011 | Actualizado: 16 de Junio, 2019_

* * *

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

Stacy

Llegué al cine del barco con un poco de dinero en caso de que tuviera que comprar algo para comer. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Es porque, por primera vez desde que entré a este crucero, un chico llamado Holden me invitó a una cita.

Así es, me invitó a ver una película con él y como dije antes, es la primera cita que tengo con un chico. Se suponía que llegaría más temprano que yo pero no ha llegado. Me quedé en la puerta del cine para esperarlo, espero que llegue.

_**Una hora y media después...**_

Pasó una hora y media, y todavía no llega. Comencé a preocuparme mientras seguía esperando en la entrada del cine, pensando en que tal vez se retrasó en medio de una celebración en la cubierta Fiesta o algo así.

De todos modos, no sé cuánto tiempo podré esperar aquí considerando lo hambrienta que estoy y el frío que comenzó a caer en el barco. Ya me siento algo enojada con él por el retraso, solo espero que llegue antes de que me enfurezca más.

_**Dos horas después...**_

Ahora sí que es el colmo. Podría creerle quince minutos e incluso media hora de retraso... ¿pero tres horas y treinta minutos? ¿Y aun no aparece? Ya comencé a creer que este tipo me dejó plantada en el cine.

Retiro lo dicho, ¡me dejó plantada! Estaba a punto de irme a mi camarote antes de explotar en frustración cuando Holden se asomó en la entrada con esa sonrisa tan falsa que, en ese minuto y con toda la rabia que tenía, ya me irritaba.

"Perdón por la tardanza Stacy, ¿te parece si entramos ahora?" preguntó éste con toda la calma del mundo. O sea, quiere que deje pasar el retraso sin que le diera su merecido... con que eso quería el muy patudo.

"Te esperé casi cuatro horas Holden, y tú crees que voy a entrar a ver una película contigo como si nada hubiese pasado," comenté eso en forma de pregunta más que una aseveración, "Olvídalo, ya no quiero volver a verte," terminé de hablar y me fui.

Para su buena suerte él no me siguió, o pudo haber recibido una que otra patada de mi parte. Ni siquiera entiendo el por qué acepté esa maldita cita con él, si tampoco era mi tipo de chico, además de que resultó en un completo desastre.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de los camarotes de chicos cuando me detuve cerca de los cuartos de los gemelos. En ese segundo pasé de la rabia que tenía con Holden a la angustia al recordar que no había hablado con mi amigo Cody en varios días.

Al seguir mirando su puerta a mi derecha, una lágrima caía por mi mejilla izquierda al recordar una discusión que ambos tuvimos hace seis días atrás. No recordaba alguna vez en la que los dos peleáramos así de fuerte.

_Flashback_

_Era un día lunes y ambos estábamos en la misma clase de historia de la maestra Tutweiller. Apenas tocaron el timbre por el almuerzo, me había levantado de mi asiento para retirarme del salón cuando Holden se acercó hacia mí._

_No recordaba haberlo visto antes así que solo me quedé callada. "Con que tú eres la legendaria Stacy Parker, ¿estas libre este fin de semana?" me preguntó. Lo miré confundida por lo de 'legendaria', que yo recuerde no estoy cerca de serlo._

_Pero aun así no lo tomé mal y solo contesté "Si, ¿por qué?" En ese momento, Cody se encontraba a unos asientos lejos de nosotros, a pesar de que no me percaté de su presencia en seguida. Supongo que se asomó por ahí de curioso._

"_Solo quería invitar a una de las chicas más lindas a ver una película conmigo," respondió el chico alto. Debo ser honesta, eso me hizo débil y solo respondí con un si con la cabeza. Holden sonrió a eso. "Bien, nos vemos a las ocho," dijo y se fue._

_Apenas se fue, estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas cuando esta vez Cody se acercó desde su lugar hacia mi asiento, muy curioso. "¿Qué era lo que ese chico Holden te preguntó, Stacy?" él me interrogó mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_Por el tono que usó en esa pregunta, que era algo entre rabia y sospecha, me sorprendió mucho. Cody nunca me había hablado de esa manera. "Nada grave, solo me invitó a ver una película con él," contesté calmada._

_Pensé que con eso podría calmarlo, pero no fue así. "Solo ten cuidado con él, Stacy. No quiero que termines herida por él, ya que él puede actuar todo un caballero cuando en realidad es un cretino," Cody me advirtió._

_Quedé mirándolo por unos segundos, hasta que logré sonreír un poco. Después de todo, ya sabía que él estaba siendo un buen amigo y que se preocupaba por mí. "Tú me conoces Cody, y tendré cuidado con él, te lo juro," respondí de vuelta._

"_De verdad ten cuidado con él," volvió a advertirme ahora algo desesperado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, en esta oportunidad, era muy probable que me estuviese sobreprotegiendo demasiado._

"_Cody, ya te lo dije. Tendré cuidado con él, e iré a esa cita te guste o no," contesté algo molesta en esa última parte. Y a decir verdad, me pareció que lo herí un poco, aunque vi que él intentó ocultarlo al segundo después._

_Como ya había terminado de guardar mis cosas me dispuse a salir de la sala de clases, aunque Cody me siguió. Me dio a entender que, según él, no habíamos finalizado nuestra conversación. "Solo espero que no te deje plantada," dio su comentario._

_Y es ahí cuando comencé a enojarme. "No lo hará como alguien que conozco," refuté con enojo y caminé en dirección a la cubierta Lido. Ni siquiera me percaté de que si mi amigo continuó siguiéndome o no, pero tampoco sentía su presencia detrás de mí._

"_¿Cuándo te he dejado plantada?" preguntó mi amigo a unos pocos metros de mí y volteé para verlo. Ahí me di cuenta de que si lo herí con lo que le dije, porque esta vez él me miraba con algo de dolor en sus ojos._

_Aunque tampoco podía asegurar nada, así que seguí hablando. "De todas las veces que ambos teníamos planes con Zack o solo nosotros dos, no había uno que otro día en que cancelabas porque tenías una cita con Bailey y no nos avisabas antes," comenté._

_Del dolor que podía percibir cambió al enojo en un segundo. "Al menos ella si me entiende," me contestó con ironía. Eso me hirió un poco, pero usé la misma estrategia de Cody y oculté mis emociones._

"_Claro, mientras tus amigos y tu hermano te esperaban con los brazos abiertos por lo que te pasó cuando llegué aquí... mira, iré a esa cita el fin de semana aun cuando te agradezco el consejo de tener cuidado," fue lo único que dije y me fui de ahí._

_No me di cuenta que había mencionado lo del secuestro (1) hasta que llegué a mi camarote. Apenas cerré la puerta, dejé las cosas en el suelo mientras me tiraba en la pared y las lágrimas caían por mi cara._

_No podía creer lo que había causado. Terminé discutiendo con mi mejor amigo y era muy probable que lo haya perdido gracias a eso, cuando nunca en la vida habíamos peleado de ese modo._

_¡Y todo por una maldita cita con Holden! De verdad pensaba que ese día no podía ser peor, pero lo fue al enterarme de que Zack se acercó a mí diciéndome que Cody había terminado su amistad conmigo y que él no iba a hablarme nunca más._

_Fin del flashback_

Sequé la lágrima que pasó por mi cara y seguí en mi camino hacia mi camarote. A decir verdad, sin tener a Cody conmigo me hizo dar cuenta de que si lo necesitaba, aun cuando mantenía contacto con su gemelo Zack a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Llegué a mi camarote y me acosté en mi cama, esta vez dejando salir mis emociones. Estaba sola, así que no iba a tener a alguien juzgándome por estar llorando y tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Me dolía saber que perdí a Cody por una cita.

Holden será un cretino y la cita salió mal, pero nada de eso me angustia más que perder a uno de mis mejores amigos. Seguí llorando con mucha fuerza mientras enterraba la cara en mi almohada. Solo Cody me importaba y lo perdí porque fui una idiota con él.

Cody

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi camarote cuando vi a Stacy parada cerca de mi puerta y luego se fue de ahí, pasando su mano por su cara mientras se iba. No he hablado con ella desde hace unos días y aún sigo molesto después de lo que dijo.

Es que era increíble que pensara que la dejaba plantada en nuestros planes y por sobre todas las cosas, me restregó el secuestro en la cara como si eso aún no me doliera. Eso fue suficiente para terminar mi amistad con ella.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama, aun recordando la discusión que tuve con Stacy unos días atrás. No iba a olvidar que ella era mi mejor amiga por varios años, pero nunca habíamos discutido así.

Tenía que venir ese tipo Holden para arruinarlo todo. Mi única intención de todo esto fue preocuparme de que él pudiera herirla de alguna forma, aunque también sé que ella suele ser mucho más fuerte que otras chicas que conozco.

Mi cabeza seguía repitiendo como un registro roto todo lo que Stacy me había dicho, luego vinieron a la memoria todas las veces en que ambos teníamos planes de hacer algo juntos o cuando también Zack estaba involucrado.

A esos recuerdos, miré al suelo en tristeza. Varios de aquellos planes fueron cancelados por mis citas con Bailey de último minuto. Ahora entiendo por qué Stacy estaba algo resentida en todo este tiempo y esta vez no lo soportó más.

Toda la rabia y enojo que tenía con ella en un comienzo se fue reemplazando con culpa por no haberlo notado antes. La sobreestimé con lo de fuerte emocionalmente y terminé hiriéndola sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora quisiera disculparme con ella pero tengo miedo a que no me perdone. No me di cuenta en que minuto solté un pequeño sollozo, aunque intenté controlarme colocando mis manos en mi cabeza.

Es todo, no puedo seguir escondiéndome e ignorarla por más tiempo, tengo que disculparme con Stacy de alguna forma. Con esa determinación, me levanté veloz de mi cama y salí de mi camarote en dirección al de ella.

XXX

Apenas llegué a la puerta del camarote de mi amiga, sentí algo en el ambiente que no había sentido antes: un dolor profundo. El miedo a no ser perdonado aun invadía mi cuerpo y de verdad espero que funcione, o no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Comencé con golpear su puerta pero no oí respuesta, así que solo la abrí. Stacy siempre nos ha dicho que mi hermano y yo estábamos permitidos a entrar en su camarote en casos de necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, y este era uno de esos momentos.

Apenas entré, no podía creer lo que veía. Stacy estaba acostada en su cama por encima de las frazadas, aun con la misma ropa que tenía antes, durmiendo y con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Me acerqué hacia ella y me incliné para verla mejor, al hacerlo sentía que todo en mí se había quebrado en mil pedazos. Mi amiga tenía marcas de lágrimas en su cara, se veía pálida y como si estuviera en un profundo dolor aún en el sueño.

No pude evitar soltar una de mis propias lágrimas al verla. No recordaba haberla visto así antes, y siendo honesto, espero nunca más poder presenciarlo. Dejé salir un suspiro para controlar mis emociones, ya que por primera vez, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

"Stacy, despierta," susurré al intentar despertarla. No tomó mucho tiempo para que ella abriera sus ojos, que se veían rojos por posible llanto que tenía antes de que yo llegara, y esto terminó de romper mi corazón.

Stacy

Era oficial, había llorado hasta dormirme. O al menos eso fue cuando escuché una voz, que no reconocí en seguida, que me sacó del sueño en el que estaba. Apenas pude reconocer la cara del que me habló, no era nadie más que mi ex amigo Cody Martin.

En seguida todo lo que había pasado con la discusión vino a mí y las emociones aparecieron de nuevo, pero logré contenerme antes de que él lo notara. Quiero que se vaya, solo con que él esté aquí me está haciendo sentir peor.

Pero también noté que algo no estaba bien en él, como si estuviera al borde del llanto al igual que yo. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté tratando de sonar normal, aunque mi voz delataba lo mal que me sentía por lo que quebradiza que sonó al final.

Mientras quitaba el sueño de mi mirada, Cody se sentó en mi cama. Ugh, ¿por qué lo hace? No quiero que sepa que estuve llorando. "Vine a verte," fue la única respuesta que él me dio antes de que yo me acomodara en una posición sentada.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros. Aun no entendía su visita, sobre todo si él era el que no me iba a hablar más. Pero supongo que tengo que darle una oportunidad antes de seguir juzgando. "Pensé que no querías volver a hablarme," mencioné lo obvio.

Las emociones siguieron en mí, aunque con la suerte mía, Cody estaba mirando al suelo así que dejé una lágrima caer por mi cara antes de secarla con mi mano. "Es cierto, pero vine para pedirte perdón por lo que te dije en esa pelea," él contestó.

"Estaba tan preocupado por ti y tu seguridad que te sobreestimé, Stacy, y no era mi intención herirte con lo que dije," dijo él con sinceridad en su voz, "También tenías razón sobre cuando a Zack y a ti los dejo plantados por Bailey," terminó.

Al escucharlo decir eso, no aguanté más y solté un sollozo algo fuerte, causando que Cody saltara un poco y me mirara por primera vez desde que llegó. Estaba sorprendido al verme en ese estado, no lo culpo tampoco. Nunca había pasado eso antes.

Si ocurrió con Zack una que otra vez hace un tiempo atrás, pero le hice prometer que no lo contara o al menos hasta que sucediera de nuevo. Cody levantó su mano y puso la parte trasera de ésta en mi mejilla para acariciarla.

"No," negué casi entre sollozos, "Yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón porque también dije cosas sin pensar, sobre todo por restregarte en la cara lo del secuestro. No tenía el derecho de hacerte eso," seguí hablando e intenté respirar profundo para calmarme.

Cuando mencioné esto, me dispuse a analizar todo lo que había dicho mientras intentaba controlar mis emociones aunque ya estaban fuera de mi control. "Todo por una maldita cita que acepté y que resultó terrible," comenté algo más calmada.

Cody tomó mi mano antes de seguir hablando. "Tenía que haberte escuchado, ese estúpido llegó a las tres horas y media de la cita, y quería que continuáramos como si nada pasó. Lo planté en el cine," esta vez la rabia se apoderó de mi por un momento.

Aunque eso no duró mucho cuando deduje algo que me hizo que volviera al llanto. Es ahí en donde me di cuenta de que estaba perdonando al chico que tenía a mi lado, también reparando el daño que otra persona había hecho.

"Holden causó que terminara una amistad que significaba mucho para mí. No me dolió lo que ese chico me hizo, ni siquiera le di mayor importancia, pero me destrozó saber que no volvería a tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo después de eso. Perdóname."

Terminé de decir eso y comencé a llorar de nuevo sin importar nada. Sentí a Cody envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor, tirándome hacia él en un abrazo. No pude evitar sollozar aún más fuerte al sentir que había recuperado a mi amigo.

Cody

Todo lo que Stacy dijo terminó por emocionarme, y al verla llorar por primera vez me quebró por tercera vez esa noche. Tiré a mi amiga en un abrazo, con una de mis manos acariciando su cabello y la otra abrazándola con fuerza, mientras intentaba contenerme.

Siendo sincero, ambos nos herimos en esa discusión por una estúpida cita y no puedo esperar a encontrar a Holden para enfrentarlo por lo que provocó. Ahora tengo a mi amiga de vuelta, llorando en mis brazos por su culpa.

Estuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos, sin tener mucho de qué hablar, hasta que ella se separó de mí por un momento. "Te perdono," ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Stacy soltara un pequeño sollozo.

La mano que tenía en su cabello bajó hacia su espalda para acariciarla, mientras que Stacy secaba su cara con sus manos. "Perdón por quebrarme así en frente de ti, Cody," ella me dijo con la voz ronca por el llanto.

"Está bien, Stacy, tú no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Zack, o cualquier amigo de este barco, para lo que sea que te esté pasando. No estás sola, te lo prometo," mencioné esta vez con determinación.

Mi amiga dejó salir otro sollozo igual de pequeño pero mezclado con una risa, inclinándose hacia su cabeza en mi hombro. "Y yo pensé que tú eres el más sensible de los tres, parece que te gané esta vez," ella comentó en algo de sarcasmo.

Esa vez fue mi turno de sonreír un poco y mover la cabeza entre molestia y diversión. Aunque eso no dejó que Stacy se inclinara más en mí, casi acurrucada en mi cuello. "Te lo agradezco y mucho," terminó de decir.

Miré a mi amiga y solo seguí frotando su espalda con mi mano. Ambos nos dijimos cosas y nos restregamos hechos en nuestras caras, pero nunca habíamos estado en esa posición de disculparnos de lo que pasó hasta ahora.

Una vez que Stacy se calmó por completo, decidí cumplir con lo que había prometido. "¿Qué tal si mañana yo te invito a ver una película? Tú la eliges," pregunté decidido, o al menos antes de que ella me contestara.

Stacy se levantó de donde estaba y esta vez, sonreía como si no hubiese estado llorando hace un rato. "Claro, por qué no," ella respondió en un tono de pregunta al final, aunque ya había aceptado.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de eso, hasta que era hora de irme. Nos habíamos despedido y estaba por ir a su puerta para abrirla cuando mi amiga me detuvo. Volteé a verla que se veía un poco triste.

"¿Amigos de nuevo?" y ahí me di cuenta de que Stacy se sentía algo insegura por lo que ocurrió. Ambos teníamos la sensación de que todo se había restaurado pero ella quería a dejar en claro que seguimos siendo lo que somos.

No pude evitar sonreír al hacerlo. "Si, amigos," contesté, y eso bastó para que ella por fin soltara esa incertidumbre y volviera a ser la misma de antes. Claro que, tampoco evité soltar un "Te quiero," en intentos de calmar mi propia inseguridad.

A eso ella sonrió emocionada. Se notaba como todavía estaba saliendo de esa lluvia de emociones intensa y no la culpo. "También te quiero," contestó de vuelta, antes de despedirnos por segunda vez y salir de su camarote.

Tendré una larga charla con Holden mañana y con la cita que prometí a Stacy, pero valdrá la pena. Podemos pelear a veces, aunque no romperá una amistad que es mucho más fuerte que todo. No volveré a perderla de nuevo, y me aseguraré de que no suceda.

* * *

**(1): Ese evento ocurrió en mi otra historia de cinco capítulos "Secuestro en el Barco". No es necesario que lean esa historia, pero si quieren entender un poco mejor este capítulo no duden en hacerlo.**

**Oh bueno, es el final del capítulo y prepárense para el final de esta historia que se viene. Pueden dejar reviews en el recuadro de abajo, y nos vemos muy pronto. :)**


	6. Graduación

**Volví!**

**De nuevo no fue en un fin de semana pero finalmente terminé de editar el último capítulo. Así es, es el último y de verdad me he divertido mucho reescribiendo para esta sección, recordando parte de mi niñez y adolescencia con los gemelos Zack y Cody que empezó desde el año 2006 cuando en mi país empezó a transmitir por primera vez el canal Disney Channel. Son casi doce años desde que los vi por primera vez con la primera parte de esta secuela larga que era Gemelos en Acción, durante el estreno de la segunda temporada de la serie en ese tiempo.**

**Como es el último capítulo, mencioné varios eventos que han ocurrido durante las dos series, en mi historia anterior Secuestro en el Barco y en parte de los capítulos anteriores a este. Así que es muy probable que vean otra vez esto en paréntesis como "(1)" y les explicaré de donde provienen cada número que aparecerá después de leer el capítulo.**

**Eso sí, quisiera decir que también encontrarán conversaciones casi completas y una que otra línea que son originales del episodio en español latino. Intenté hacer algo parecido a un final alternativo que no resultó mucho, y solo espero que no me haya excedido a tal punto de copiar el episodio original aunque sea en español latino.**

**En fin, espero que les guste aunque no he visto a alguien dejar sus comentarios o se haya interesado en leerlo. Ahora procederé a escribir para otra sección de este sitio y seguiré en mi camino de reescribir todas mis historias en orden cronológico. Quizás volveré cuando todo esto de la reedición termine y escribir algo en inglés, pero no lo sé aún.**

**No diré nada más, aquí está el último capítulo de Mejores Amigos. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

_**Sumario: Versión alternativa de Graduation On Deck. Maya termina con Zack su relación un día antes de la graduación y él no lo toma muy bien siendo su primera ruptura con alguien. Stacy es la primera en saber y está para él, aunque es también la primera en saber por qué Maya terminó con él.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Graduación

_Publicado: 6 de Febrero, 2012 | Actualizado: 27 de Junio, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Stacy

'Tiene que ser una gran broma. ¿Van a demoler el barco por culpa de los caprichos del dueño?' era lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando estaba en una clase de Física y el señor Moseby apareció de la nada con la terrible noticia.

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida de clases, corrí directo a mi camarote para comenzar a empacar. Cuando llegué a este barco me tomó un día y medio en hacerlo, así que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que empezaran a demoler todo en los próximos días.

Había empacado un poco menos de la mitad de mis cosas cuando decidí salir de mi camarote por un momento para descansar. Apenas salí de ahí, Maya apareció en el pasillo con una carta abierta en sus manos.

Ha estado saliendo con Zack desde hace unos meses y me alegraba saber que mi amigo por fin estaba con alguien que parecía que valía la pena. Se veían muy felices juntos. "Hola Maya," la saludé con normalidad.

Ella había pasado muy rápido aunque si me notó y volteó a verme. "Ah, hola Stacy, ¿qué tal todo?" me respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa. Desde que llegó al barco, ambas hemos sido muy buenas amigas y hablábamos muy seguido.

"Un poco ocupada empacando por lo que el señor Moseby dijo sobre el barco, pero he estado bien," comenté y ella solo asintió con tristeza. Todos ya sabían la situación de la demolición desde que el gerente fue a todas las clases para anunciarlo.

Noté la presencia de la carta que tenía abierta. "¿Qué tienes en la mano?" le pregunté curiosa. Desde hace un tiempo, ella había estado hablando sobre una postulación a una agencia federal, aunque no sabía mucho detalle de cómo le fue.

"Es una carta por la postulación a Cuerpos de Paz, de la agencia que estaba hablando el otro día," ella me comentó casi desbordando de felicidad, "¡y fui aceptada!" gritó emocionada, dando un grito mientras mostraba el papel.

A eso tomé la carta sorprendida. "¿En serio?" fue lo primero que pude decirle, estando feliz por ella por esa noticia, "¡Felicidades Maya!" respondí antes de acercarme para abrazarla. "Zack estaría muy orgulloso de ti," agregué, separándonos del abrazo.

Zack me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ella, o debería decir, habla todo el día. Ya me imagino su cara cuando se entere de la noticia. "Gracias Stacy. De hecho, estaba en camino para mostrársela," me respondió feliz.

"No hay problema. Entonces será mejor de que vayas antes de que alguien más se lo diga," mencioné. De todos modos, la interrumpí en su camino así que era justo de que la dejara continuar con lo que iba a hacer.

"Si, será mejor que me vaya," ella contestó un poco más calmada pero aún feliz, "Nos vemos después," terminó y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Nos despedimos antes de que Maya corriera a donde sea que su novio podía estar.

En mi caso, me devolví a mi camarote para intentar terminar de empacar el mismo día y estar lista con lo que se viene. Últimas clases, exámenes, la graduación en sí en medio de un desmantelamiento. Si, van a ser unos días demasiado largos.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Zack

"Nunca pensé que terminaría conmigo." Fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de que la silla en donde estaba sentado se rompiera y terminara en el suelo, con toda la pena y frustración del mundo por sobre mis hombros.

No podía creer que la chica con quien he salido tres meses haya pensado en que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar a larga distancia y decidió terminar conmigo, a pesar de que yo tenía todas las intenciones de intentar mantenerla en los próximos dos años.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé en dirección a mi camarote. En el camino chocaba con algunas personas que estaban en la cubierta Lido para la graduación, pero no me importaba. Solo quería llegar a mi único lugar seguro: mi cuarto.

Apenas llegué ahí, cerré la puerta con fuerza y colapsé en mi cama. Ni siquiera me fijé en que minuto comencé a llorar pero cuando lo hice, solo dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mi cara y en la almohada. Ni me atreví a detenerlas.

Nunca me había sentido así por una chica. Supongo que Maya tenía ese efecto en mí. Usualmente es Cody quien ha sufrido por amor como lo ha hecho con Bailey, pero yo no. Ahora me siento un idiota al pensar en todas las veces que lo molesté.

Sigo sin creer que todo esto esté pasando y de verdad espero que solo haya sido un mal sueño. Seguí en esa posición por un largo rato, y para ser sincero, no me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido.

XXX

Stacy

Pasaron tres días y todas mis cosas ya estaban empacadas. La noche anterior había recibido mi toga y mi birrete así que estaba lista para la graduación del momento, y a pesar de que solo estuve un año en esta escuela, extrañaré demasiado este lugar.

Volví a reencontrarme con los gemelos Zack y Cody después de diez años sin vernos, y ha sido uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en mi vida. Ahora volveré a Ohio y ellos de vuelta a Boston, pero esta vez nuestro contacto será más frecuente.

En fin, la graduación comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde y miré mi reloj para notar que todavía faltaban dos horas antes de que empezara el gran evento. Así que salí de mi camarote en intentos de saber si los chicos estaban listos por el último día en el barco.

Llegué a cubierta exterior viendo como estaban arreglando todo para la graduación, armando sillas y adornando el lugar. Sin querer, no me fijé que alguien estaba bajando por la escalera y choqué con esa persona a mi espalda.

Apenas volteo, me di cuenta de que había chocado con la mamá de los mismos gemelos que estaba buscando. (1) Es divertido cuando han pasado un poco más de diez años y la reconocí en seguida. "Perdón," comenté algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada grave," ella me respondió muy amable hasta que notó algo en mí, "Tu cara me suena familiar, ¿te conozco?" preguntó la señora Martin un poco confundida. Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo.

"Si, de hecho nos conocimos hace diez años, cuando yo era apenas una niña de seis," contesté. Ella se quedó mirándome un momento, procesando lo que dije. "Fui amiga de sus hijos en ese tiempo pero ustedes se mudaron y perdí contacto con ellos," agregué.

Apenas le mencioné esto, la señora Martin se sorprendió. "¿Stacy Parker?" preguntó incrédula pero en tono de sorpresa, y a eso solo asentí con la cabeza. "¡Oh por Dios, cuanto has crecido! Perdón por no reconocerte," exclamó un poco.

Solo me largué a reír. Por fin pude cerrar un ciclo de muchas confusiones por todo este tiempo. "Sí, soy yo. Como había dicho antes, han pasado diez años desde la última vez y lo mismo digo de sus hijos," comenté de vuelta con una sonrisa.

En ese rato, Bailey se acercó a saludar y conocer a la señora Martin. Pensé en volver a mi camarote para prepararme, pero todo se detuvo cuando la escuché decir algo que me dejó en shock. "Cody supo que no entró a Yale y no lo está tomando bien," mencionó.

Sabía que ambos habían postulado a Yale, de hecho, no podían parar de mencionarlo a cada rato. Me dolió saber que, después de muchos intentos de postular a Harvard a pesar de la situación con el decano por lo que supe, Cody no pudo entrar a la otra universidad.

Quise intentar acercarme a la conversación cuando Maya también llegó a saludar pero solo se mantuvo ahí por un rato corto y se alejó, aunque la detuve antes de que se fuera más lejos. Apenas mencionó que no iba a comer con la familia me hizo sospechar.

"¿Has visto a Zack?" le pregunté. En estos últimos días y de un momento a otro, Maya comenzó a distanciarse del grupo. Lo noté al principio pero pensé que solo pudo ser una pelea entre ambos, aunque ya me parecía que había algo raro con toda esta distancia.

Lo que Maya dijo después me dejó en un doble shock. "No desde que terminé con él hace tres días," ella respondió con algo de tristeza y si no me equivoco, me pareció haber visto una pizca de culpa. Esperen un momento, ¡qué!

'¿Cómo es que terminaron y no sabía nada hasta ahora?' pensé en ese momento. "¿Por qué?" fue lo único que pude preguntar y ahí Maya comenzó a decirme todo. Sobre como pensaba en que la relación no iba a funcionar a larga distancia y decidió terminar.

Apenas terminó de contarme todo se fue a quizás donde y me quedé mirando el piso. Es increíble. Mis dos mejores amigos están heridos al mismo tiempo y realmente no sé qué hacer o a quien tengo que animar primero.

Estaba a punto de irme para decidir en el camino a quien de los dos iba a elegir cuando escuché a la señora Martin seguirme y decir "Iré a ver a Cody." El alivio de saber que no me sentía sola en esto me ayudó y no tuve mucho que escoger de todos modos.

"Y yo iré a ver a Zack," mencioné casi al aire mientras ambas nos dirigíamos a los camarotes. Me pareció una buena idea que ella intentará de alguna forma animar a su hijo. Creo que será mejor consuelo que yo en este caso.

Decidí tomar otra ruta algo larga y pasar por lo poco que quedaba del salón Aqua. El lugar era bastante oscuro ya que no quedaban rastros de energía eléctrica. De repente noté a Maya que se estaba adentro con alguien.

Iba a seguir de largo pero por alguna razón sentía que debía detenerme. Al hacerlo, sentí que todo lo que había creído de Maya se derrumbó por el suelo. Es que me parecía algo muy insólito: ella estaba besándose con Holden.

'Esa perra maldita' se me vino por la mente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi amigo? No lo sé, pero la miraba enfurecida. Ahora entiendo la culpa. Ninguno de los dos parecía notar que yo estaba ahí, así que tomé mi teléfono para tomar unas fotos y un video de ambos.

Mi teléfono no tenía el flash o sonido encendido así que eso ni siquiera les molestó y pude hacerlo sin problemas. Podrá parecer mal lo que estoy haciendo por defender a mi amigo, pero no iba a dejar que Maya se saliera con la suya.

Nunca me imaginé que podría encontrarme con esto. Pensaba en que ella terminó la relación solo por ese viaje a Chad que tenía por la institución que postuló que duraría por dos años. Fui una tonta en caer en su mentira.

Apenas terminé de grabar los videos y fotos, guardé todos los archivos y mi teléfono antes de acercarme un poco y gritar "¡Maya!" con fuerza. Los dos idiotas saltaron a ese grito y de lo que estaban haciendo, con ella volteando para verme.

Su cara se tornó pálida del miedo apenas me vio. La he atrapado y esta vez, no seré la misma que he sido con ella desde que entró aquí. Jamás me ha visto así. "Uh... esto no es lo que parece..." la escucho tartamudear nerviosa, separándose del otro chico.

"Ah, claro, entonces te tropezaste con Holden y terminaste casi a punto de tener algo más con él," comenté dejando todo mi sarcasmo salir, "¿Y tú crees que soy una imbécil para creerte eso?" refuté con furia.

Ella se quedó mirando al suelo, quizás avergonzada y sin nada más que decir. Eso fue lo suficiente para calmarme y confesar "En serio Maya, pensé que eras alguien diferente pero me equivoqué..." con dolor antes de alejarme de ahí.

Maya ni siquiera se molestó en intentar explicarme lo que pasó, tampoco la dejé hacerlo cuando me fui. Aunque a ese punto y si lo hubiese hecho, me importaba un pepino. Me sentí demasiado desilusionada de la persona que creí que hacía feliz a mi amigo.

'¿Cómo pudo mentir de esa forma?' me cuestioné mientras caminaba por la cubierta. No tenía respuesta a eso, y tampoco planeaba en saberlo. No quería imaginar como Zack se iba a sentir cuando se entere de todo esto.

Zack vino a mi mente y comencé a sentir rabia de nuevo por lo que pasó, a pesar de que a la vez tenía pena por lo mismo. De haber sabido que Maya iba a ser tan cruel, nunca la habría dejado que saliera con él. Pero claro, también me engañó y creí en ella.

También me pregunté desde cuando que ella y Holden estaban saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Quizás de que tiempo que lo estaba engañando, y pensar que tuve un intento de cita con ese chico que casi arruinó mi amistad con Cody. (2)

Ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, y una de ellas es estar ahí para mi amigo que necesita algo de apoyo. Seguí mi camino, con pruebas guardadas en mi teléfono e intentando calmar mi propia rabia, hacia el camarote de Zack.

Zack

'Maya, ¿por qué?' venía a mi mente y esta era la milésima vez que lo hacía. Tenía el camarote vacío, ya con mis cosas empacadas y esperaba la graduación, pero estaba acostado en mi cama con la almohada a los pies de ella sin ganas de salir.

A pesar de que pasaron tres días desde que el quiebre entre mi ex y yo, aun no podía creer que alguien que me importaba demasiado como Maya terminara conmigo. Pensaba todo el día en ella, e intentaba no quebrarme en llanto mientras lo hacía.

Maya ha sido una de las pocas chicas con las que he salido en quien había pensado estar para toda la vida si era necesario. Era mi primera relación larga y seria con alguien, y nunca me imaginé que terminaría de esa forma.

Antes había salido con muchas chicas, demasiadas para contar, pero nunca me sentí tan feliz como cuando ella entró a mi vida. De alguna forma me hacía sentir una mejor persona. Oh si, créanlo, así de enamorado estaba de Maya.

'Estaba' ese cuestionamiento vino a mi cabeza y pensaba en no controlar mis emociones de nuevo cuando escuché la puerta golpearse. En reacción, enterré mi cara en la almohada para fingir que estoy dormido y que esa persona se fuera.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse, entrando a mi camarote. De verdad espero que no sea Maya de nuevo, no quiero que sepa que he estado llorando en estos días en lugar de fingir estar bien a pesar de nuestro rompimiento.

Sentí a alguien acercarse a mí y colocar una mano entre mi espalda y hombro. "Zack," una voz me dijo, y me relajé un poco al saber que no era Maya quien entró sino que mi amiga Stacy. Aunque eso también me confundió. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a acariciar mi espalda con su mano. Con esa acción, no podía evitar enterrar más mi cabeza en la almohada para no dejar que las emociones me ganaran. "Oye, sé que estas despierto," dijo con ironía.

Genial, atrapado. No tuve mayor opción que prestar atención a mi amiga y desenterrar un poco mi cabeza de donde estaba. Apenas lo hice, Stacy solo me miró con algo de tristeza y si mal no recuerdo, también noté empatía en ella.

Stacy se agachó a tal punto hasta que podía mirar su cara, aun teniendo su mano en mi espalda. "Supe que Maya terminó contigo," y así fue como me enteré que ella ya sabía, y siendo honesto, me lo esperaba.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso," contesté mientras miraba la almohada en lugar de mi amiga. Memorias de mi relación con Maya aparecían de nuevo y no podía dejar que Stacy me viera llorar por eso.

Mi amiga se levantó de donde estaba antes de sentarse a mi lado en la cama. "Está bien, solo quiero que sepas que habrán muchas otras chicas con quienes podrás salir, y quien sabe... tal vez sea mejor que ella. Y siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte," dijo.

¿Quién es esta chica que vino a mi camarote y qué hizo con Stacy? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! "Va a ser muy difícil que encuentre a alguien que sea como Maya," contesté casi aguantando la rabia.

De verdad pensé que iba a ayudarme, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerme sentir peor. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera cuando sentí algo en ella que me detuvo. Es como si estuviera ocultándome algún secreto. No sé qué es, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Stacy

De acuerdo, tal vez no debí haber dicho eso pero, siendo demasiado honesta, no pude evitarlo. Esa memoria con Maya besando a Holden aún me tenía enojada. Mucho más cuando es Zack quien está sufriendo por ella.

Pobre Zack. Cuando levantó su cabeza de la almohada me dolió verlo, con sus ojos algo llorosos, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en llanto en cualquier momento. Me dio mucha pena saber que estaba así por Maya.

Maya no se merecía estar con él, no después de lo que vi en las ruinas del salón Aqua. A toda esta situación, mi amigo comenzó a notar que ya tenía este pequeño secreto por cómo estaba mirándome en sospecha.

Mi cabeza debatía en qué hacer. Por un lado, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo estaba si eso era posible y empeorar las cosas o peor, romper una amistad con él como lo había hecho con Cody por un corto tiempo gracias a Holden. (2)

Aunque por otra parte, sentía que Zack debía saber la verdad sobre Maya, con quién estuvo saliendo en todo este tiempo. De todos modos, la grabé con mi teléfono para tener pruebas de que no iba a mentir con algo así.

No pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que mencioné "Maya no te merecía de todos modos." Solo esperaba que me perdonara después de lo que iba a confesar, pero esto lo tenía que saber y no iba a dejar que Zack sufriera por alguien que no valía la pena.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" mi amigo me preguntó confundido y enojado al mismo tiempo. Bueno, es hora de decirle la verdad. Tengo que hacerlo, aunque termine hiriéndolo más de lo que ya lo está.

Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro que no sabía que lo contenía hasta en ese momento. "Maya ha estado engañándote todo este tiempo, Zack. Estaba en camino a verte cuando la vi besándose con Holden en lo que quedaba del salón Aqua," tiré mi cruda confesión.

Apenas dije eso, Zack me miraba incrédulo como si me volví loca. Era de esperarse y de verdad que no lo culpo. "No te creo, no es cierto," él dijo casi con una voz quebrada. Lo hice, terminé de quebrar a mi amigo y no podía estar más destrozada por aquello.

Me dio pena y rabia a la vez de ver a Zack así de destrozado. Nunca había visto su lado más sensible desde los casi doce años que lo conozco; y a pesar de verlo en ese estado durante este último año, jamás fue por una chica.

"Sé que es difícil de creer, y te juro que a mí también me costó creerlo, pero grabé un video y tienes que verlo," contesté de vuelta mientras sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolsillo para buscar el archivo y enseñárselo, ya sintiéndome mal por lo que estaba causando.

Cuando lo encontré y apreté el inicio del video, se lo enseñé a Zack. Apenas lo hice, me arrepentí en seguida. Él intentaba por todos los medios de no quebrarse en llanto al ver como su ex novia estaba besando a alguien días después de terminar con él.

"Para el video," él me ordenó e hice lo que me dijo, guardando el teléfono justo después de hacerlo. Zack seguía mirando la almohada esta vez sin expresión, y así me di cuenta de que él estaba mucho más destrozado pero por mi culpa.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin hablarnos, que a mí me parecieron eternos mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte. No me imaginé lo que iba a decir después. "Maya me mintió todo este tiempo," comentó al aire, sonando como pregunta al final.

Alivio apareció en mí al oír eso, a pesar de que la culpa y las ganas de disculparme con él fueron más fuertes. "Zack, perdóname. Sé que amabas mucho a Maya y cuánto te importaba, pero no podía mentirte con lo que me encontré y tenía que mostrártelo."

Zack por fin me miró y en ese momento, sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo. Se notaba furioso, como si quería romper algo o golpearme. En cierto modo, me asustó su mirada un poco a pesar de que también lo veía venir.

De repente, Zack se levantó de la cama para tomar su teléfono que se encontraba en el velador y escribía algo ahí. No tuve el valor de observar lo que estaba haciendo después de sentir esa mirada un poco fría hacia mí.

Terminó de escribir en el teléfono y lo tiró al suelo, para volver a sentarse en la cama, esta vez en posición fetal y ocultando su cara entre sus piernas. Apenas lo hizo, me levanté a recogerlo y dejarlo en donde estaba.

Estaba en eso cuando vi que tenía un chat abierto con un número que no reconocí en seguida. Abrí el texto para ver que decía _'Que bueno que tengo a alguien que hizo darme cuenta de lo desgraciada que fuiste conmigo. Espero no verte más en mi vida.'_

Bajé el teléfono para mirar a mi amigo en sorpresa, una lágrima de emoción apareció por mi cara pero la sequé en seguida. Zack no estaba enojado conmigo, y esta vez el alivio solo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Aunque no duró mucho, ya que él se mantuvo en esa posición y veía como su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Dejé el teléfono en donde estaba para sentarme en la cama a su lado de nuevo, sorprendiéndome aún más cuando éste no intentó alejarse de mí.

"La odio, Stacy," fue lo único que Zack me dijo antes de levantar su cabeza para mirarme con ojos llorosos, mientras una lágrima caía por su cara. Levanté una mano de nuevo y la coloqué detrás de él, acariciando su cabello.

A eso, mi amigo solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se inclinó hacia mí en un abrazo, dejando salir un sollozo mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi hombro. "También yo," contesté de vuelta antes de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor para abrazarlo.

Ver a Zack así me partió el corazón. Aun sentía algo de culpa por empeorar las cosas con Maya, pero también sabía que había hecho lo correcto en decirle la verdad aunque doliera. Mucho más cuando se trataba de alguien como ella.

Estuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos y para ser sincera, tampoco me importaba el tiempo. Tenía a mi amigo en mis brazos, con mi mano izquierda en su cabello mientras que la otra frotaba su espalda en consuelo.

Mientras Zack aún lloraba sobre mí, miré mi reloj que tenía en la muñeca de mi mano que se posaba en su cabeza para saber que eran las tres con cincuenta y cinco de la tarde. La graduación empezaba en una hora y ninguno de los dos estábamos listos.

Aunque en ese momento, el bienestar emocional de mi amigo me importó mucho más que la misma graduación. Aún no podía creer que Maya terminó mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones y causó este dolor en él. Nunca la perdonaré por eso.

_**Cuarenta y cinco minutos después...**_

Zack

Había dejado de llorar hacía media hora atrás, pero seguía inclinándome en Stacy mucho más relajado que antes. Ella mantuvo sus brazos a mi alrededor de manera protectora y su mano derecha se movió de mi espalda para acariciar mi cabello.

Dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso y me acurruqué aún más a su lado si era posible. A pesar de que me contó algo que terminó por destrozarme, sé que no fue su intención de herirme sino para darme cuenta de que Maya no era lo que pensé que podía ser.

Maya apareció en mi cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez no sentí la tristeza que tenía por ella como para quebrarme. Lo único que sentía era decepción, por lo estúpido que fui en enamorarme de alguien que no valía la pena.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuché de nuevo un golpe en la puerta de mi camarote. Ambos nos miramos por un momento y solo asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que Stacy se separara de mí para ir a abrirla.

Mi visitante no era ni nada menos que mi hermano gemelo Cody, y apenas entró, dolor llegó hacia mí como si estuviese ahogándome de la misma angustia. Debe ser su propia tristeza. No estoy seguro de qué es pero sé que algo le pasa.

Stacy pareció sentir lo mismo que yo y como estaba más cerca de él, envolvió a mi hermano en un abrazo. Apenas se separaron, comencé con mis preguntas, olvidando por un momento a mi ex. "Cody, ¿qué ocurre?" pregunté preocupado.

Nuestra amiga frotaba su espalda en intentos de calmarlo. "Yale me rechazó," apenas dijo eso, pude entender la razón del por qué estaba así de triste y no lo culpo. En cierto modo, yo fui quien arruinó sus esperanzas de ir a Harvard por lo del decano.

Algo de culpa sentí a eso. Nunca quise que Cody sufriera de esa forma solo porque yo tuve una cita con la hija del decano. Aunque por otro lado, el mismo tipo era demasiado estricto y a la vez estúpido en discriminar a mi hermano por mis propias acciones.

Lo detesto en ese sentido, tal vez fue él quien inventó alguna farsa para desmerecer a Cody y no dejar que entrara a Yale o algo por el estilo. A esto, él comenzó a mirarme como si supiera lo que estoy pensando y sonrió un poco a pesar de la pena que tenía.

"Zack, sé que no soy el único que no se siente bien. ¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó él esta vez. Supongo que también sintió algo de mi parte y a pesar que querer solo enfocarme en su problema, no iba a mentirle. Es mi hermano gemelo, se merece saberlo.

"Maya terminó conmigo hace unos días atrás," contesté a su pregunta, con Maya apareciendo por milésima vez en mi mente, "Y estuvo engañándome con Holden," no pensaba en revelar eso, pero apenas lo hice, Cody quedó en shock.

Stacy comenzó a contar con un poco más de detalle lo que había sucedido, aunque no quise prestar atención. Maya y mi recuerdos con ella volvieron a mi cabeza, y por primera vez en estos días desde el quiebre, solo sentía rabia.

Cuando terminaron de hablar sobre el tema, mi hermano me miró con mucha empatía y se acercó hacia mi cama para sentarse en ella a mi lado. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo, mientras hacía lo mismo con él.

"Lo lamento," ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo. Abrazando a Cody causó que recordara lo mucho que lo quiero, y lo que él significa para mí. Con el simple hecho de abrazarnos como lo estábamos haciendo ahora, sentía que no estaba solo en esto.

Nos separamos del abrazo para mirar a Stacy que también se acercó y volvió a sentarse en mi cama, aunque esta vez en frente de nosotros. Tomó la mano de mi hermano antes de decirle "Lamento que Yale te rechazara, Cody," con empatía en su voz.

Cody dejó salir un suspiro algo tembloroso antes de soltar la mano y acercarse a Stacy para abrazarla. "Está bien, no iré a la graduación de todos modos," él contestó con la cara oculta en su hombro y se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

Lo último que mencionó me consternó. ¿Es en serio? "Zack dijo lo mismo hace media hora atrás," ella contestó mientras acariciaba su espalda. Eso fue suficiente para que mi hermano se separara del abrazo de forma abrupta, mirándome con sorpresa.

"Oye, ¿cómo que no asistirás a la graduación?" ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo por segunda vez ese día. No estaba bromeando cuando escuché a mi hermano hablando de no ir al evento más importante de su vida, así que esta vez será mi turno de ayudarlo.

Aunque él fue más rápido que yo y empezó a hablar primero. "Zack," dejé salir un suspiro a eso, fijando mi mirada en la cama, "Este es un logro muy importante para ti, nadie imaginó que lo fueras a lograr, especialmente yo."

Lo que dijo me ayudó un poco, pero levanté mi cabeza para volver a mirarlo y decir lo que tenía que mencionar. "¿Y qué pasa contigo? Has esperado este momento toda tu vida, eres el mejor de la clase, ganaste cada premio. No puedes faltar."

A todo esto, olvidé que Stacy se encontraba presente en toda nuestra conversación, pero apenas lo noté sentía que solo estaba con mi hermano en ese momento. Aunque, ese sentimiento no duró mucho cuando vi a Cody mirar hacia abajo y dudar.

Mi mano se posó en su hombro en intentos de detener sus dudas. "Oye oye, Cody, olvídate de Yale," a eso vi como él levantó su cabeza para mirarme, "y me olvidaré de Maya. Este es nuestro momento así que hay que ir a disfrutar nuestra graduación."

Apenas terminé de decir eso, sentía como mi hermano finalmente comenzaba a creer lo que había dicho. De nuevo olvidé que Stacy estaba ahí hasta que ella levantó su brazo para frotar mi hombro.

"De hecho, ambos tienen razón. Cody, esa universidad puede irse a la mierda porque no se merece tenerte ahí. Piensa en que muchas personas ya se sienten orgullosas de ti por terminar la secundaria, y aun te quieren mucho y te valoran."

Volteé para ver a mi hermano algo emocionado. "Y Zack, tal vez Maya no era la indicada para ti, pero sé que habrán muchas chicas que querrán estar contigo, y cuando eso suceda, tendrás todo nuestro apoyo."

De acuerdo, no me esperaba eso de ella, y lo que dijo terminó por emocionarme un poco al igual que a mi hermano. Envolví el brazo que tenía libre para abrazarla, con Cody haciendo lo mismo ya que al parecer tuvo la misma idea.

"Gracias Stacy," fue lo único que pude decir y escuché a mi hermano mencionar algo similar. Nos quedamos en esa posición solo por unos minutos, cuando escuchamos la puerta otra vez abrirse para ver a mamá con la toga y birrete de Cody en sus manos.

"Oh, chicos, perdónenme por interrumpir y arruinar este momento, pero la graduación comienza en diez minutos," ella nos dijo. Bueno, tiene razón. Así que nos separamos de ese abrazo grupal y nos levantamos de la cama a prepararnos.

Stacy

Apenas su madre llegó a decirnos de la graduación, los tres nos pusimos en marcha a prepararnos para ese gran momento. Escuché a Cody reclamar porque su toga no estaba planchada y solo rodé mis ojos antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Mientras su hermano y su madre discutían, volteé para observar a Zack quien solo movía su cabeza. Sonreí al notar como él se veía un poco mejor que cuando lo encontré, al menos no pareciera que estuviese a punto de quebrarse en llanto a cada rato.

Cody y su madre volvieron al otro camarote para, según él, planchar la toga un poco. Yo estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta antes de salir corriendo a mi propio cuarto cuando el gemelo que no mencioné me detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre Zack?" pregunté confundida. No lograba entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que noté algo diferente en él. Se notaba nervioso, tal vez demasiado lo que era raro de su parte, aunque también se veía un poco confiado en lo que iba a hacer.

No me contestó en lo que le pregunté y solo se acercó para abrazarme. Apenas nos abrazamos, sentía que este no era un abrazo normal. Era algo mucho más profundo que eso, y me recordó a uno que sucedió cuando su hermano volvió a nuestras vidas. (3)

Esa vez no quería separarme de él, tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora. Ha pasado casi un año desde que llegué a este barco y sucedió lo del secuestro con Cody que, ese día en que volvió y ese momento, Zack y yo nos acercamos mucho más que antes.

Fue su turno de separarnos de donde estábamos, cuando vi a mi amigo dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla. La sequé con mi mano, ya me lo esperaba. "Estarás bien, Zack, te lo prometo," fue lo único que quise decirle antes de acercarlo en otro abrazo.

Va a ser muy difícil que Zack pueda superar a su ex, mucho más por la forma en que lo hirió. De repente sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de mí en un momento, pero también sabía que tenía que calmarme por el bienestar de mi amigo.

Apenas nos separamos de nuevo, me despedí de él para luego correr a mi camarote y preparar mis cosas. Llegando ahí, colapsé en mi cama por un rato antes de intentar procesar lo que había pasado con Zack y de lo nerviosa que estaba con él.

No creo que tenga sentimientos hacia él, ¿o sí? Me levanté de la cama para tomar una ducha. En ese lapso de tiempo, todos los recuerdos de mis experiencias en este barco con él aparecieron de repente, y por alguna extraña razón, sonreí como loca.

Moví mi cabeza algo asustada después, negándolo todo. Terminé de ducharme para comenzar a colocarme ropa limpia, mientras recordaba cómo me sentía de furiosa cuando vi a Maya con Holden horas antes.

De nuevo moví mi cabeza con rapidez para olvidar todo lo que estaba pensando, y miré mi reloj que decía las cuatro con cincuenta y ocho de la tarde. Llegué tarde a mi primera clase en este barco y ahora llegaré tarde a mi graduación. Vaya sello que entrego, ¿no?

Apenas terminé de cambiarme de ropa, saqué la toga que tenía en el perchero para luego tomar mi birrete y salir corriendo de mi camarote por lo atrasada que iba. Terminaré este ciclo de secundaria, y ya estoy lista por eso.

_**Durante la graduación...**_

Zack

Los tres nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos y llegamos unos minutos atrasados a la ceremonia de graduación en la cubierta Lido, con Cody directo al podio donde Bailey estaba esperándolo para empezar su discurso de despedida con ella.

Por primera vez en mi vida disfruté de un discurso de mi hermano, a pesar de que se detuvieron para charlar y pudo haber continuado si yo no hubiese intervenido. Cody será inteligente y sensible, pero estoy muy orgulloso de él y lo quiero mucho.

Un asiento detrás de mi estaba Stacy, y comencé a sonreír por primera vez desde que Maya terminó conmigo. Ella me ayudó mucho más de lo que pensé que podría, y de verdad que no sé cómo agradecérselo.

Tengo que admitir que, cuando ambos estábamos juntos en la búsqueda por Cody en ese secuestro, sentía algo diferente con ella. (3) No sabía por qué y tampoco lo pensé mucho, siempre lo ignoraba. Aunque todo se disipó en el minuto en que conocí a Maya.

Volviendo a la graduación, Cody y Bailey fueron interrumpidos otra vez pero con Frankie destruyendo todo con su sierra eléctrica en medio de la ceremonia, y con Moseby amenazando al señor Tipton por teléfono.

Por primera vez en muchos años, él se defendió del ridículo dueño de la cadena Tipton y detuvo el desmantelamiento por el momento que duraba la graduación. Apenas colgó la llamada, él me miró algo nervioso pero feliz al mismo tiempo y chocamos puños.

En seguida, la maestra Tutweiller se acercó al podio para nombrar a los graduados por apellido. Cuando me mencionaron, casi corrí al escenario de emocionado. Era la primera vez que me graduaba con la clase y no después de una escuela de verano. (4)

Apenas recibí mi diploma, pensaba en decir algunas palabras pero la maestra solo me empujó fuera del escenario justo antes de empezar con lo feo. Volví a sentarme en la silla para oír a Stacy reírse a carcajadas.

Reí un poco al escucharla, quería hacerlo por ella. En fin, pasaban los minutos y veía como el resto de mis amigos recibían sus diplomas, incluyendo a London. Todos pensaban que era casi imposible de que se graduara pero lo logró.

Cuando terminamos de recibir los diplomas, la maestra Tutweiller volvió al podio para finalizar todo gritando "Felicidades jóvenes graduados de Seven Seas." Todos lanzamos nuestros birretes al aire y la primera en abrazar después fue a Stacy.

Después hice lo mismo con todos los compañeros de la clase, a excepción de Maya que se alejó de nosotros para abrazar al resto. Si fuera en otra circunstancia me hubiese dolido, pero no fue así. De hecho, ni siquiera me importó.

XXX

Stacy

Era increíble que de verdad estuvieran desmantelando el barco. Parte de él ya estaba destruido y solo quedaban algunos lugares intactos como los camarotes y la cubierta Lido en donde me encontraba parada.

Ya había recibido mi anuario y también tenía los de los gemelos en mis manos, con mi última maleta a mi lado. Escribí una pequeña dedicatoria en ambos anuarios, hasta hice una carta para cada uno.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo lo mismo de nuevo, en despedirme de ellos. Miraba la cubierta por última vez antes de irme, cuando llegó uno de mis amigos a apoyarse en la baranda. "Hola Zack," comenté y en seguida le entregué su anuario.

No dijo nada mientras recibía su anuario y solo se dedicó a mirar el mar. Volteé para ver que él estaba algo triste, que aún se veía dolido por su quiebre con esa chica. "¿Estas bien?" pregunté por las dudas y un poco preocupada.

Él se encogió de hombros, aun mirando al mar. "Eso creo," me contestó, pero yo sabía mejor que nadie que no era tan así. Es cierto, tal vez se veía más tranquilo que cuando lo encontré horas antes, aunque tampoco estaba tan feliz después de hablar con él.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él voltea a verme, acercándose hacia mí para envolver un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad lo aprecio," comenzó a hablar antes de detenerse.

"Zack," hice lo mismo que Cody hizo con él una hora atrás, "tú significas mucho para mí al igual que a tu hermano, no podía dejar que esa chica siguiera hiriéndote. Me importas más que a cualquier amigo que he tenido antes," confesé.

Me detuve ahí al darme cuenta de lo que mencioné, mirándolo como una completa idiota después. No era posible que estuviera haciendo esto de confesar en parte lo que sentía por él. Esperen, ¿qué fue lo que dije? Parece que comencé a delirar a este punto.

Hablando de él, éste solo sonrió un poco y me acercó hacia él en un abrazo. '¿Qué pasó aquí?' me pregunté en mi cabeza. Zack estaba a punto de hablar cuando su hermano Cody llegó a nuestro lado.

Apenas él llegó, entregué su anuario también y las cartas a cada uno de ellos. "Les escribí a ambos una carta ya que no podía excederme en sus anuarios. Tenía mucho que decirles," estaba hablando antes de que mi voz se quebrara y tuve que parar.

Si, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. No quería despedirme de ellos por segunda vez en todos estos años y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima de tristeza al hacerlo antes de mirar hacia el suelo en vergüenza.

Por supuesto que ambos notaron lo sentimental que me convertí y se acercaron para abrazarme, mientras que yo soltaba uno que otro sollozo. No supe por cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero al momento de separarnos no me sentía bien aún.

"Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Stacy," dijo Cody un poco apenado y tal vez con una voz algo ahogada, "no creo que extrañaremos a muchos de nuestros amigos más que a ti." A eso, casi corrí para abrazarlo antes de romper en llanto por completo.

Sentía a Cody también quebrarse por el llanto un poco mientras nos abrazábamos. Zack estaba algo más alejado de nosotros escribiendo en mi anuario, pero podía percibir que él a su vez se veía igual de sentimental.

Apenas nos soltamos del abrazo, Zack entregó mi anuario a su hermano para luego acercarse a abrazarme por quien sabe cuántas veces lo había hecho ese día, ya que perdí la cuenta. A pesar de eso, ya no me importaba.

Volví a sentir la misma sensación de no querer separarme de él, con esa fuerza aunque también esa delicadeza al abrazarme. Tal vez si hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero no lo sé, no puedo describirlo de alguna forma.

Olvidamos que Cody estaba ahí haciendo lo mismo con mi anuario y mirándonos por un momento hasta que nos separamos. De repente mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo cuando noté que me sentí muy cerca de Zack y me alejé un poco asustada.

Para mi buena suerte, Cody estaba terminando de firmar mi anuario cuando eso pasó, mientras que Zack solo me miraba algo confundido. Intenté tranquilizarme antes de que su hermano volviera a fijar su mirada en mí y devolver mi libro.

"Creo que es momento de irme, de vuelta a Ohio," comencé a decir, "Los voy a extrañar mucho a ambos, aunque intentaré visitarlos en Boston cuando pueda y hablemos por video chat," seguí hablando y de repente, ya no me sentía tan mal después de todo.

Es cierto que volveré a verlos algún día y por lo menos tendríamos mucho más contacto que hace diez años atrás. Me aseguraré de que eso suceda. "No los voy a olvidar de nuevo, se los aseguro," terminé de hablar esta vez sintiéndome en paz.

Volví abrazar a ambos por última vez antes de separarnos por completo, aunque estaba a punto de comenzar a tomar las escaleras cuando Zack me detuvo en medio del camino y me besó en la mejilla.

No supe cómo reaccionar a eso y él tampoco me habló, aunque dejó que yo siguiera subiendo las escaleras, despidiéndose con la mano. Eso me dio a entender una cosa y, no pueda creer que lo admita, pero tal vez si me sucede algo con Zack.

Y si fuera así, no podría acercarme a él de esa forma, ni mucho menos ahora que tuvo su quiebre con Maya. Ni siquiera sé si eso solo lo hizo por querer desahogarse en el momento o si de verdad él siente algo por mí con esa acción.

En fin, muchas dudas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras seguía en mi camino hacia la salida del barco y luego pisar tierra firme en Nueva York. Lo que sí estoy segura es que seguiré siendo su amiga durante todo este proceso.

Tomará algo de tiempo en que él pueda sanar de ese rompimiento tan duro y que vuelva a estar preparado para volver a tener una relación, pero sé que Zack estará bien mientras tenga a su familia y amigos con él, incluyéndome.

Zack

Tal vez fui demasiado lejos con Stacy por lo que hice, y por una razón extraña, me sentía nervioso. Nunca en mi vida había hecho eso con ella. Cody notó lo que ocurrió y me miraba confundido e incrédulo. "Zack, ¿qué fue eso?" me preguntó.

"Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a Boston," fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras movía mi equipaje, causando que él no insistiera con el tema por ahora. Para mi buena suerte, él no siguió preguntando y sólo comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Seguí a mi hermano a unos pasos detrás de él. "Bueno Zack, vivimos en un hotel, en un barco," comenzó a contar mientras subíamos, "¿qué sigue?" me preguntó un poco indeciso de que podía pasar.

"No lo sé," contesté siendo honesto por primera vez ese día, "pero a donde vayamos, ese jacuzzi viene con nosotros," seguí hablando mientras apuntaba a esa pequeña piscina que se encontraba debajo de los dos, listo para ser retirado de su lugar.

No estaba mirándome, pero sentía a mi hermano algo tenso por lo que había dicho. "¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" él preguntó de nuevo. Bueno, al menos pude distraerlo y no siguió preguntando por lo que sucedió con nuestra amiga.

"Le pagué veinte a Frankie," fue lo único que respondí apenas llegamos al final de las escaleras. Ambos dejamos las maletas en el suelo por un momento para mirar el barco por última vez antes de partir.

Apenas dije eso, Cody volteó para verme algo enojado. "¿Lo sacaste de mi billetera?" preguntó por tercera vez, y esta vez tuve que aguantar mi risa. Si, atrapado de nuevo, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

"Tal vez," volví a contestar fingiendo mi sarcasmo, aunque no duró mucho ya que dejé salir un suspiro, "en realidad saqué cincuenta, a ella le di veinte," terminé diciendo antes de envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Cody solo movió su cabeza en molestia y nos quedamos mirando el barco. No nos tomamos mucho tiempo cuando continuamos caminando hacia la salida del mismo crucero que nos tuvo por tres años de secundaria.

El mismo barco que fue nuestro hogar y no me imaginé que lo iba a extrañar hasta ahora. Muchos recuerdos aparecieron mientras seguíamos caminando. Vivimos una gran etapa en este lugar.

De repente Maya apareció en mi mente de nuevo, pero esta vez, solo dejé salir un suspiro e intentar olvidarla. Stacy ha sido una gran amiga para mí y Cody en este último año de secundaria.

Ha sido un año que jamás voy a olvidar y ambos la vamos a extrañar mucho, en mi caso tal vez demasiado, pero también siento que ella piensa lo mismo y que hará lo imposible para volver a nosotros.

Quien sabe lo que ocurrirá después con nosotros en un futuro cercano o lejano, pero lo único que me importa es que mi hermano y yo seguiremos juntos, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido.

* * *

**¡El fin! De acuerdo, si llegaron hasta aquí y notaron los números, aquí está su explicación.**

**(1): Algo que olvidé mencionar al principio de la nota de autor pero lo digo aquí. En el episodio original los dos padres de los gemelos llegan juntos a la graduación. En este capítulo, hice que solo llegara la madre de ambos primero por el simple hecho de que coincidiera con la historia. No significa que el padre no llegó a la graduación, solo llegó después.**

**(2): Se refiere al capítulo anterior que escribí en esta historia, ahí se menciona con más detalle de lo que se refiere. Stacy pensaba que iba pasar por lo mismo que pasó en ese momento, por esto se mencionó eso.**

**(3): Habla de la historia anterior Secuestro en el Barco. De nuevo, si quieren pueden leerlo también para que puedan entender mejor esta historia. Aunque tampoco es necesario hacerlo.**

**(4): Un pequeña mención del episodio "Graduación" de la serie Zack y Cody, Gemelos en Acción. Zack no iba a graduarse con la clase en ese episodio así que tenía que mencionarlo también. Quise imponer el punto de vista de Zack para ver cómo se sentía de graduarse con su clase por fin.**

**Oh bueno, me divertí escribiendo para ustedes, y quién sabe, tal vez vuelta más adelante. Pueden dejar comentarios si quieren y nos vemos en otra oportunidad. :)**


End file.
